A Smash Bros Adventure
by COOL1nate
Summary: Two best friends, Nathan and Jacob, stumble into the Super Smash Bros. Universe. Although, it's nothing like they thought it would be. When Nathan finds out he's the "Chosen One", It's up to him, and his new friends, to stop Master Head with the power of the Smash Stone. Join our heroes as they meet new friends, fight evil, and have an unforgettable adventure. (SYOC Accepting)
1. Chapter 1: Into a New World

" _The game is fun. The game is a battle. If it's not fun, why bother? If it's not a battle, where's the fun? It's a test that you pass or a quest that you fail. A race against time. Fun and battle, always locked together. But the game is also something else. It's a journey, a passport to new worlds. Maybe even an Odyssey. A look, a feel, an exploration. Close your focus and open your mind. In the end, it's not just where you can take your game, it's where your game can take you."_ \- Reggie Fils-Aimé, E3 2017

(Hello, everyone, and welcome to my first Super Smash Bros Fanfiction. I'm very excited to finally share this story with all of you odd, funny, and all around amazing writers here on Fanfiction. This story has also been created on Wattpad, AO3, and Quotev, each with a little something different. If you'd like to check out those versions of this story, or if you'd like to check out some of my other stories, search for me on those platforms. I use the same username as on here, COOL1nate. Thanks for deciding to check out this fanfiction! I hope you enjoy reading it!)

Nintendo, a company known and loved by many, bringing fun and entertainment to families for over 30 years. Of all the games they've released over the years, none compare to the game that changed the gaming industry forever; Super Smash Bros. With a growing fanbase, Super Smash Bros continues to be one of Nintendo's most popular games. One of Nintendo's biggest fans goes by the name Nathan. He loves Nintendo, their characters, and their games, with his favorite game of theirs being Super Smash Bros. Why? Well, because it brings all his favorite characters into one game.

Other than being a Nintendo Nerd, he has quite a few friends, most of them being Nintendo fans as well. One such fan and his closest friend is Jacob. Nathan and Jacob first meet back in middle school and it was Jacob who introduced Nathan to his now favorite gaming company. From middle school to high school to graduation they have stayed close friends, and now they are continuing their friendship into college.

A car pulls up to a blue house. The driver beeps the horn. A boy wearing a white hoodie, blue jeans, and orange and grey shoes with messy brown hair walks out with a couple of bags. He is followed closely by his mother. They both hug.

"Bye, Nathan," the mother says.

"Bye, mom," Nathan says in return.

"Are you sure you have everything?"

"I'll be fine, mom. Don't worry. I'll call you on the weekends, ok?"

"Alright. Be good."

"I will. See ya!"

Nathan walked to the car where his friend, Jacob, was waiting. Jacob was wearing a light grey t-shirt with an image of an NES controller on it and blue jeans. He too had brown hair, like Nathan, but it was more formal than his. He also wore a pair of glasses.

"Come on, Nathan. We want to get there as soon as possible," Jacob said.

"Sorry," Nathan said putting the luggage in the car. "You know how my mom is, always wanting to make sure I'm prepared."

Nathan hopped into the car and Jacob started the engine. Nate waved to his mom one last time before they both drove off to college. It was quite rather far away but it was cheap, had the perfect classes, and was surrounded by nature, which was something they both liked. About an hour of driving and short conversations passed as they continued their drive. Jacob looked over at Nathan and noticed something on his wrist. It was a bracelet with a shiny colored stone that was in the shape of the Super Smash Bros logo.

"Where'd you get that bracelet from," Jacob asked.

"Oh, this? I just found it on the side of the road one day while I was riding my bike," Nathan responded.

"It looks cool."

"I know."

"And the way it glows like that is cool too."

"Huh?"

Nathan looked at his bracelet. The stone, like Jacob said, was glowing. It had never done that before. What was going on? Jacob suddenly stopped the car. Nathan slammed into the back of his seat. He then turned to Jacob.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Look..."

Jacob pointed forward. Nathan looked where he pointed and was surprised at what he saw. The road they were driving on stopped and merged into a bright green field. It looked like it was a portal to a completely different world. Jacob pulled out his phone and looked at the map that told them where to go. It didn't say anything about the road randomly stopping.

They both decided to get out of the car and investigate. The closer they went towards the field, the brighter Nathan's bracelet seemed to glow. Soon, they were off the road completely. They could hear birds singing and there was a calm breeze. It was like a scene from a movie or a game. Nathan looked at his bracelet. It had stopped glowing. Something wasn't right. He turned around just to find that the road and their car were both gone. His eyes widened.

Nathan: "Uh, Jacob…"

Jacob turned around and noticed that the car and the road were gone. They both looked at each other. Jacob tried calling someone on his phone, but he wasn't getting any reception. They were both scared. They didn't know what to do or even how they managed to get lost in the middle of nowhere. They decided to walk around to see if they could figure out where they were. The strange thing was that everything, the trees, the flowers, and even the grass, didn't look like it was from Earth at all. But, if they weren't on Earth anymore, where were they?

They continued walking until they reached a lake. It was rather big. Nathan thought he recognized it from somewhere, but he couldn't quite remember for sure. Jacob fell to his knees in frustration.

"How did something like this even happen," he asked. "We lost the road, our car, and everything else… I don't even know what to say about this. It doesn't even make any sense."

Nathan looked at his bracelet. He didn't have a clue why or how this happened, but he felt like the stone on his bracelet had something to do with this. Nathan thought that if they found out where they were then maybe they could find a way back home. They just needed to find someone, anyone. That is if there even was anyone in this new world.

Just then, bubbles started coming from the edge of the lake. It started out slowly but soon more and more appeared. Nathan and Jacob, unsure of what was happening, stepped back just in case it was something deadly. Before they even went two steps back, a giant blue sea monster jumped out of the water. The sudden appearance made Nathan and Jacob fall backward.

When they both looked up, they could see clearly what it was. It was a real-life Pokémon, a Gyarados! Nathan and Jacob couldn't believe their eyes. They were in total shock and terror. The Gyarados looked down at them with angry eyes. It then let out a loud roar. Nathan and Jacob started to flee. However, the Gyarados wasn't planning on having its prey escape. It lifted its tail and then slammed it on the ground causing some of the nearby ground to fly into the air. Jacob managed to get out of range just in time, but Nathan went flying up with the ground. The Gyarados then lunged towards Nathan with its mouth wide open.

Time seemed to move in slow motion for Nathan, just like in a movie. He looked at the Gyarados as it slowly got closer. He didn't know what to do. _"Is this how I die,"_ he said to himself. He closed his eyes waiting for the worst to happen. However, instead of feeling the icky insides of a Gyarados' mouth (whatever that would feel like), he felt someone grab him and pull him away to safety. Nathan opened his eyes to see what happened. Someone did, in fact, grab him. At first glance, it looked like an angel. It had white wings and wore a robe. Nathan thought he was being taken to heaven but as he took a second glance at his rescuer, he realized that it wasn't just any angel but one of the most famous angels in video game history. It was Pit!


	2. Chapter 2: A Dream Come True?

(Hey guys. So, there's a couple of things I wanted to make clear very quickly. First off, the main characters in this story, Nathan and Jacob, no matter how much they sound like my best friend and me, are both fictional characters. I just decided to name and base them after myself and my best friend's Miis since, when I first started writing this, I wasn't all that good at coming up with names for original characters. Secondly, you should notice that I'm having Link talk in this story. This is because Link does speak in his games but we just don't hear his actual voice, all we hear are groans and grunts. Anyways, now that that's all taken care of, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!)

Nathan couldn't believe that he was in the presence of a Nintendo character. He didn't know what to say or do. Pit set Nathan down next to Jacob and then turned towards the Gyarados which roared at him.

"Don't worry," Pit said. "We've got this." Before Nathan and Jacob could say anything in return, Pit jumped into the air so he was at eye level with the Gyarados. The Gyarados snapped at him but Pit quickly dodged by flapping his wings. "Not today, pal." He then delivered a couple of slices that did a bit of damage to the Gyarados. The Gyarados, in response, swung its tail to hit Pit. It was a direct hit. Pit was sent towards the ground. He hit the ground hard causing a bit of dust to form. The Gyarados then charged towards Pit. Nathan and Jacob didn't know what to do. They were still partially frozen by the fact that actual Nintendo characters were literally right in front of them. They still couldn't believe it.

Just before the Gyarados could get any closer, something exploded in its face. After the smoke from the explosion cleared, it looked over and saw another brawler. This one wore a clad of green and held a sword in his left hand and a shield in his right. Nathan couldn't believe it. It was his favorite Nintendo character, Link. The Gyarados charged towards Link. However, before it could get too close, Link pulled out his boomerang and swung it towards the Gyarados, creating a small barrier of wind. He then pulled out a bomb and tossed it into the air towards the Gyarados. He then pulled out his bow and charged up an arrow. He let go and the arrow went through the air, caught the bomb, and hit the Gyarados, causing the bomb to explode on impact.

The Gyarados, knowing he was no match for the brawler, retreated into the lake. Pit stood and looked over at Nathan and Jacob. They were both alright, thankfully. Then Pit noticed the bracelet on Nathan's wrist and the stone on it. He was a bit shocked. He then looked over at Link who had seen it too. The two brawlers nodded at each other and walked towards Nathan and Jacob.

"Are you two alright," Pit asked. At first, Nathan and Jacob didn't say anything, not because they didn't know what to say but because of who was speaking to them. "Is everything ok?"

"Y-you're Pit," Nathan struggled to get out.

Pit and Link had shocked looks on their faces, but they didn't seem too surprised, almost like they knew that's what he would say.

"It is you," Pit said, a slight smile growing on his face. Nathan and Jacob were now more confused than ever.

"You… were expecting us," Jacob questioned.

"That stone on your wrist" Pit pointed to Nathan's bracelet. "The prophecy said that one day the Chosen One would come to us bearing the Smash Stone."

"Smash Stone? Chosen One? Prophecy," Jacob said all confused. He looked over at Nathan who was staring at the stone like he had been hypnotized by it. Nathan, however, was questioning if he was still in the car and was just sleeping and having either an amazing dream or a nightmare, or if he had died and gone to heaven. But it all felt too real to be a dream or anything else like that. He looked up at Pit.

"So," Nate started, "are you saying that I'm…"

"You're the Chosen One," Link said. "The one who will defeat the darkness and return the Smash Bros Universe to its former glory."

" _Smash Bros Universe_ "? Now Nathan knew he had to be dreaming. He pinched himself. Ouch! It hurt. So… this really was real… or he was just trying his hardest to make this dream as real as possible. Or was this truly a dream come true?

"Hold on, are you trying to say that my friend, Nathan, is supposed to help you guys destroy some ultimate evil?"

"Ultimate evil? I like the sound of that," Pit said. "Sure, let's just put it that way."

"And how exactly is he supposed to do that? He has no combat experience. Well, except for on games."

"Don't worry," Link said. "Some of us brawlers will give you some pointers." " _Pointers_ "? The thought of Nathan receiving help from Nintendo characters made him feel a little uneasy. "In the meantime, I should ask: what are you guys doing all the way out here?"

"Oh, well, we don't exactly know how we even got here," Jacob said. "We were just driving along when, suddenly, we found ourselves here." Pit seemed rather interested in the story.

"Well, it's kind of dangerous to be out here without any form of defense," Link said. "You never know what kind of enemies may appear. We should take you somewhere where you'll be safe for now."

Jacob didn't say anything, he just nodded his head. He walked towards Pit and Link waiting for them to lead. He then turned to Nathan who was still looking at his bracelet.

"Are you coming," he asked.

After looking at his bracelet for a while, Nathan let out a sigh. He still couldn't believe this was really happening, nor could he believe the fact that he, an ordinary kid, was being called "The Chosen One". He didn't know how to react. He looked up at Jacob.

"Alright, let's go."


	3. Chapter 3: Heroes

Link and Pit lead Nathan and Jacob through a forest towards a town. The whole way there, Nathan and Jacob had questions spinning around their heads. Jacob kept glancing over at Nathan from time to time. He didn't say anything because of the way Nathan looked. His head was towards the ground and he was holding his bracelet in his fist. Neither of them knew what to expect but they decided to try and stay as calm as possible until they received their answers. They soon arrived at the small town. It was home to a few Animal Crossing characters. As they moved further into the town, more and more people looked at them. Nathan knew they were probably staring at him so he tried not to make eye contact with anyone. Soon, Isabelle walked up and greeted them.

"Greetings, Pit, Link," Isabelle said with a wave and a smile.

"Hey, Isabelle," Pit said back.

"Glad to see you're both in your happy moods, and who are these people with you," Isabelle said gesturing to Nathan and Jacob.

"Oh, this is…" Pit stopped when he realized that he didn't even ask what their names were. "Uh, I just realized, we never asked what your names were."

Jacob sighed as he told them their names. "Well, I'm Jacob. And this is my best friend, Nathan."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet both of you," Isabelle said holding a hand out for Nathan to shake. He hesitated for a bit but he soon grabbed her hand and they shook.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," Nathan said in return. While shaking hands, Isabelle then noticed the bracelet on Nathan's arm and took a step back.

"O-Oh! Is that's t-the…"

"Yep. Nathan is the Chosen One," Pit said aloud. Nathan, a bit embarrassed at Pit's words, covered his bracelet with his hand and turned his head to the ground. He glanced back at Isabelle who was still a bit shocked. However, her open mouth soon turned into a small grin.

"So, this world will be saved after all," she silently said to herself. Her small grin then changed into a big smile. "This is amazing news. The other brawlers will be thrilled to hear about this. Come, we must tell them." Isabelle started leading everyone to the center of town where a few other brawlers were. Fox, Samus, Dark Pit, and Lucario were all battling while Kirby was sitting on a short nearby wall eating an apple. As Isabelle and the others started approaching, the other brawlers stopped what they were doing and looked over at them. Dark Pit gave a dark look to Nathan that sent a chill down his spine.

"Hey, Pittoo," Pit blurted out. "I wasn't expecting you to-" Before he could finish his sentence, Dark Pit ran up and grabbed Pit by his scarf. Nathan took a step back.

"I told you not to call me that," Dark Pit said, full of rage. Dark Pit then glanced over at Nathan, sending another chill down his spine. He noticed the bracelet on Nathan's arm. He let go of Pit and turned his whole body towards Nathan. "And who might you be?" Nathan gulped.

"Allow me to introduce you to Jacob and Nathan," Isabelle said with glee.

"New brawlers," Fox asked.

"Actually, Nathan here is the Chosen One," Isabelle said without hesitation Samus, Fox, Kirby, and Lucario all let out a collective gasp.

"The Chosen One," Samus said clearly shocked. "Are you joking?"

"Poyo," Kirby shouted.

"Of course not," Isabelle said. "Look, he even has the Smash Stone." Nathan's face started turning into a tomato. He would never have imagined becoming this famous or being called "The Chosen One", especially by some of his favorite Nintendo characters.

"This is amazing news," Fox shouted. "The Chosen One has arrived, just like the prophecy said! We must tell the other brawlers!"

"Yes, we must inform them at once," Samus said.

"Alright, you two go tell the other brawlers," Pit said. "Link, Kirby, Lucario, and I will make sure nothing bad happens to him while you're away." Nathan then noticed that Dark Pit wasn't with them anymore. He turned around and saw him walking away. He didn't like the sight of Dark Pit walking away and felt like something bad would happen in response. However, he decided to brush it off because of what Pit said. They were brawlers after all. Samus and Fox, without hesitation, got in their ships and flew off tell the others.

"Well, while we're waiting for them to return, allow me to show you where you'll be staying for the night," Isabelle said. "We have a couple of empty houses you guys can use." Isabelle showed them the houses and they thanked her. Link and Pit entered one house while Nathan, Jacob, and Kirby entered the other. Lucario decided to stay outside. As Nathan and Jacob got a feel of the house, Kirby climbed onto a table and started eating some fruit from a bowl. Jacob looked over at Nathan. He hadn't said that much since they entered this world and it was starting to worry him.

"You alright, man," Jacob asked.

Nathan hesitated with his answer. "Hmm?"

"For being able to meet some of your all-time favorite video game characters, you don't look all that excited."

"You don't either," Nate responded.

"Well, we just appeared here with no clear answer as to how exactly we got here. But, that's not exactly what I meant. You've seemed a lot more, well, uneasy about everything that's happened so far."

Nathan let out a sigh. "Well, can you really blame me? How would you feel if you were called "The Chosen One" by all of them?"

Jacob didn't have to put much thought into what he said. "Yeah, you're right. I would be confused and uncomfortable too."

"Well, I'm not really as confused as I am surprised. In one day, I went from being an ordinary person living a normal life to being called "The Chosen One" by some of the most popular video game characters in the world. How does something like that even happen?"

"I'm not sure, and I don't think anyone from this world would be able to explain it either. Well, Master Hand might be able to. He is the creator of this world after all."

Nathan put his head down. "Meeting Master Hand…" He looked over at Kirby who had fallen asleep on the table. "Well, until we meet him, if we ever do, I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens."


	4. Chapter 4: Talking with KK

That night, Nathan had a strange dream. Everything around him was dark and he was falling. A bright light went past him, but it moved so quickly that he couldn't see what it was. He then looked down. He could see the ground. It was gray and there were a few dead trees around. His falling speed started to decrease and he landed gently on his feet. It was almost like someone helped him land. Nathan knelt and looked at the ground. It was soft and made up of little flakes. Nathan picked some of it up. He started moving it around in his hand and noticed that it left a gray stain on his skin. It was ashes from a fire. The few trees around the place did make it look like there had been a forest fire or something. Nathan then heard the faint sound of someone's voice. He couldn't quite make out what they said. A small breeze started to blow, lifting some of the ash into the air as the voice spoke again. It was a bit clearer this time. It sounded like a female voice. It spoke again. This time, Nathan could clearly hear what they were saying.

"Nathan…"

He looked around but didn't see anyone. The wind started making the ashes dance around Nathan's head. As Nathan looked around, he then noticed a faint light above him. It looked like a bright shining star. The voice continued to speak.

"Nathan… The Chosen One… Be the light of this world… Restore this universe to its former glory…" The light then started getting closer to Nathan. It got closer and closer until it got right in front of his face.

Nathan woke up. He sat up in the bed he was sleeping in. Jacob was still sleeping in a bed across from where he was. Kirby was sleeping in the same bed as Jacob who was hugging him like he was a stuffed animal or something. Nathan got out of bed without trying to wake them up. He walked out of the house. The sun was just about to rise. He walked into the nearby woods. He didn't walk too far, just far enough where he thought he could be alone in thought. Nathan started to wonder if he really could save this world from darkness. He had always dreamed of fighting alongside his favorite Nintendo characters but he would have never imagined that he would one day get to meet them in real life. Furthermore, he started to wonder if he'll ever get back home.

Nathan pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned it on. The bars at the top of his phone were empty showing that there was no signal. He let out a sigh as he put his phone back in his pocket. As Nathan walked a little further into the woods, he heard what sounded like a guitar. He went over to where the noise was coming from and found K.K. Slider playing his guitar on a stump. K.K. stopped playing and looked up at the boy.

"Hello," K.K. said. "Can I help you with something?"

"Oh, no. Sorry. I just came out here to think. Forgive me for interrupting."

"Oh, you're fine. I come here all the time to think and play my guitar. It really helps."

Nathan smiled slightly "I wish I had a place like this."

"You can join me if you'd like," K.K. said gesturing to a stump next to him. Nathan walked forward and sat down on the stump while K.K. continued playing his guitar. "What's your name," He asked.

"My name's Nathan. But, recently, everyone's been calling me "The Chosen One"." K.K. stopped playing and looked up at Nathan.

"The Chosen One?"

"Yeah, it's because of this." He showed K.K. his bracelet.

"The Smash Stone..." He grinned. "You better keep that within your sights at all times. If it fell into the wrong hands…" K.K. didn't finish his sentence. Instead, he continued playing his guitar. "You haven't asked what my name is yet."

"Oh, well that's because I already know your name."

"Really?" K.K. sounded more curious than he did confused.

"Yep. K.K. Slider; one of, if not, the greatest musical artists in the Nintendo universe."

K.K. grinned. "Impressive. What else do you know about our universe?"

"Well, I know all the brawlers by name and what worlds they all come from. I even know about Master Hand, the creator of this world. Now that I think about it, it's almost like an anime."

K.K. was a little confused about what an anime was but he grinned anyway. "I don't remember the prophecy saying anything about the Chosen One being this intelligent. But, then again, you are the Chosen One."

"So, what exactly is this "prophecy" everyone keeps talking about," Nathan asked.

"Huh? You don't know about the prophecy?" Nathan shook his head. K.K. put his paw on his chin, thinking about how exactly to word it all, but he couldn't think straight for some reason. He then looked up at the sky. The sun was just coming over the horizon. He stood. "Well, to be honest, I can't quite remember all of it, but I do know a friend who should be able to answer all of your questions."

"Oh… Okay."

"Anyways, I think we should start heading back before someone starts wondering where you are. We don't want them to worry about you on your second day here, do we?"

Nathan shook his head and stood. He started to follow K.K. but thought he heard something rustle behind him. He turned around and saw a bush. He thought that maybe someone or something was behind it. However, a small breeze blew causing a couple of leaves to fly past Nathan's head, so he decided to just shrug it off as being the wind. He then continued to follow K.K. back to the village unaware that a little brown fox-like creature was watching him.

" _That must be him,_ " the little creature said silently in their head. " _My new master._ "


	5. Chapter 5: New Friends

The sun was already in the middle of the sky. Link and Pit decided to have a little practice battle together. Nathan and Jacob watched as they fought. Kirby was sleeping next to them. (Was there ever anything Kirby did besides eating, sleeping, and fighting?) Nathan and Jacob always loved playing Super Smash Bros together and seeing who the best was, but they would never have imagined that they would one day get to watch their favorite Nintendo characters fight in real life. No more than a minute passed before Link managed to defeat Pit, turning him into a trophy. Link walked up to the trophy and touched the base, turning Pit back into his normal self. Pit put a hand on his head as he stood. He then looked at Link and grinned.

"Great match," Pit said. "I'm sure I'll get you next time though." Link said nothing as he turned to walk away with a look that said " _we'll see about that_ " on his face. "So, how about one more match?" Link stopped and turned his head slightly towards Pit before smirking and instantly tossing his boomerang towards Pit, nearly hitting him. The two brawlers continued their second round.

"Man," Jacob said, "I'm sure there are many people who would love to be us right now. Do you know how many people would die to see something like this?" Nathan didn't respond at first. Instead, he looked down at the ground. "What's wrong?"

"We may be hardcore fans but we still don't know everything about this world. We don't even know if there's even a way to get back home. Do you think…" He turned to face Jacob. "That we'll be stuck here forever?"

"Forever is a strong word," a voice said from behind the boys. They both turned and saw Midna, in her imp form, floating above them.

"Midna," Nathan said in shock.

Midna giggled. "You are smarter than you look." She floated down next to Nathan and started moving around him as if she was checking him out to take him on a date or something. "Hmm… You don't look all that strong, athletic, or even heroic," Midna said without a second thought. She then stopped moving around Nathan when she saw the Smash stone on his wrist. She looked up at him. "But, then again, they do say brains beats brawn, so I guess you'll have to do." Nathan and Jacob looked at each other, both not knowing what exactly to say.

"So, um, why are you here," Jacob asked.

"A friend told me you were here," Midna said, "so I decided to see for myself. Although, you're nothing at all what I was expecting. But, then again, that's what they all say when they meet someone for the first time." She then looked over as Kirby who was still sleeping. She poked him a couple of times but he didn't wake up. "So, these guys are keeping you safe? They won't be able to help you forever, you know. Sooner or later, you're going to have to learn how to fight and defend yourselves."

Nathan wanted to say something but he didn't know what exactly to say. Just then, not too far away, some lightning struck the ground creating a loud "CRASH!" However, there were almost no clouds in the sky which concerned Nathan and Jacob. Kirby sprang awake and everyone else looked over wondering what had happened. The brawlers started running in the direction of where the lightning struck. Nathan and Jacob decided to follow. Midna decided to come too. Shortly after entering into the woods, they found Ash Ketchum with his partner Pokémon, Pikachu, fighting Lucario. They stopped fighting when they saw the brawlers approach them.

"Oh, hey guys. I wasn't expecting to see you here," Ash said.

"Ash, what are you doing out here," Pit asked as Pikachu skipped over to Ash and climbed onto his shoulder.

"Pikachu and I were just getting some training in. We ran into Lucario and decided to battle."

"You nearly scared half the village with that thunderbolt," Midna said.

"Heh, sorry," Ash said putting a hand on the back of his head. Ash then noticed Nathan and Jacob. "Who are these guys?"

"This is Nathan and Jacob," Pit said, "and Nathan here is the Chosen One."

"Woah! The Chosen One? Really?"

"Yep. He has the Smash Stone and everything."

"You know, you really shouldn't be bragging, even if it's someone else," Midna said.

"Heh, sorry," Pit said putting a hand on the back of his head. "I can't help myself sometimes. Anyways, we should head back to the village. Link and I have to finish a battle anyways." The angel pointed a thumb towards himself as a large grin grew on his face, almost as if he already won the unfinished match. Then, without warning, Link swung his sword straight through the angel, turning him into a trophy once more.

"Midna," Links started.

"With pleasure," Midna said, picking up the figure with her hair as she started transporting it back to the village. Everyone else followed. They soon returned to the village, most of them returning to what they were originally doing. Pit, after being returned to his normal state, challenged Link to some more training while Jacob and Midna watched. Lucario stood on the roof of a nearby house meditating. Kirby and Pikachu started to play together while Nathan and Ash watched them.

"You and Pikachu share a strong bond, don't you," Nathan said to Ash.

"We sure do." Ash responded "Pikachu was the first Pokémon I got. Our bond continues to grow as we travel and battle. You could say that it's unbreakable." Nathan smiled as he continued to watch Kirby and Pikachu.

"I wish we had Pokémon back in our world." Ash turned his head slightly towards Nate. "I always loved animals as a kid. I used to have two pet dogs, and sometimes I would pretend that those two dogs were Pokémon." Nathan let out a sight. "I wish I had my own partner Pokémon I could share a bond with."

Ash smiled after hearing Nathan's story. A lightbulb then lit up in his head. "I have a couple of Poké Balls with me if you'd like to catch some Pokémon."

Nathan turned towards Ash. "You mean it," he asked, clearly excited for what he knew was coming.

"Of course. After all, the Chosen One needs someone by his side who can protect him at all times, right?"

A big smile grew on Nathan's face as he nodded. "Alright, let's catch some Pokémon."


	6. Chapter 6: Pokémon Training

Nathan, Ash, Pikachu, and Kirby walked into the woods to see if they could find and catch some Pokémon. Ash handed Nathan a Poké Ball.

"Do you know how to catch Pokémon," Ash asked.

"Of course," Nathan responded "You just throw the Poké Ball at the Pokémon and hope they don't break free. And if you want a better chance at catching them then you weaken them first."

"Impressive," Ash said crossing his arms. "Where did you learn that from?"

"Oh, um, I have my sources," Nathan said.

"Poyo," Kirby said pointing towards a bush that was rustled near them.

"Sounds like a Pokémon," Ash said quietly. "Let's check it out." They all slowly moved over to the bush and peeked over. On the other side was a Pichu. "Alright, now's your chance to catch your first Pokémon. You know what to do."

Nathan nodded. He then raised the Poké Ball ready to throw it, but his arm didn't move. He lowered his hand and looked at the Poké Ball. He let out a sigh.

"Poyo," Kirby said in confusion.

"What's wrong," Ash asked.

"Well, it's just that," Nathan let out another sigh, not exactly sure how to put his feelings into words. "I don't know. For some reason, it just doesn't feel right to me. I mean, don't get me wrong, I would love to have my own partner Pokémon and everything, but I'd like it to have the same freedom your Pikachu had. You never put him in a Poké Ball. He gets all the freedom he wants. I guess I just want my partner Pokémon to be the same way."

A faint Pokémon cry suddenly came from behind them. They all turned and saw an Eevee staring at them from behind a tree. It seemed interested in Nathan. Nathan felt this interest as if he was destined to meet this Pokémon and become its trainer. He gave his Poké Ball to Ash and slowly started to walk forward. The Eevee hid behind the tree. Nathan stopped and crouched down.

"Don't worry," Nathan said in a calm, loving voice. "I'm not going to hurt you. Believe me, that's the last thing I'd want to do." The Eevee poked its head around the tree. "There's no need to be shy. Come here."

Nathan held his hand out in a fist. The Eevee moved its body out from behind the tree. Nathan smiled softly as the two looked at each other. The Eevee slowly walked towards Nathan's hand and sniffed it. It sensed no danger. Nathan opened his hand and raised it to pet the Pokémon. The Eevee flinched back a bit.

"Don't worry," Nathan said in a voice that made him sound like an angel. "It's ok."

The Eevee moved closer to Nathan once again. Nathan put his hand on the Pokémon's head and patted it. The Eevee started purring. They both looked at each other once more, this time staring deeply into each other's eyes. In the Eevee's violet eyes, Nathan saw fading stars from a broken past. He knew that this Eevee was special, and he wanted to make sure this little brown fox received the love they deserve. The two felt a bond between themselves grow; a bond between trainer and Pokémon. It was almost as if they were meant to be partners. For a second, Nathan couldn't believe what was happening. He just tamed a wild Pokémon. And this wasn't just any Pokémon, it was his favorite Pokémon; an Eevee.

"Nice to meet you, partner," Nathan said, a big smile on his face.

Kirby walked up and put a hand on the Eevee too. "Poyo."

"Woah, I've never seen someone bond with a Pokémon like that before," Ash said clearly surprised at everything that just happened. "But, then again, you are the Chosen One." Nathan picked up his new partner and turned towards Ash with a big smile on his face.

"So, want to have a battle," Nate asked.

"Huh? A battle, right now? You just meet your partner Pokémon."

"There's no better way to get to know someone than with a good fight." Nathan turned towards Eevee. "Right?"

"Eevee," The Pokémon said in excitement.

"Poyo! Poyo," Kirby said in excitement as well.

"Alright then," Ash said, pointing a finger towards Nathan. "Let's battle!"

Nathan and Ash sent out their partner Pokémon. Even though this was the first battle with his new partner, Nathan felt like they could win.

"Alright, Pikachu, let's start things off with a blast," Ash said, excited to battle. "Use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu jumped into the air and sent down a bolt of lightning.

"Watch out, Eevee," Nathan warned. Eevee quickly moved out of the way of the attack. "Nice. Now it's our turn. Use Quick Attack! Eevee rushed forward and jumped towards the airborne Pikachu.

"Use Iron Tail," Ash told his partner. Pikachu's tail started to glow. He then started spinning.

"Eevee, bite his tail!" Eevee bit Pikachu's tail causing them both to spin. "Let go now!" Eevee let go of Pikachu's tail and Pikachu was sent falling towards the ground. He hit the ground hard creating some dust clouds around him.

"Pikachu," Ash screamed. Pikachu stood on his hind legs to show he was ok. Eevee landed in front of him. _"Man,"_ Ash said to himself, _"for just meeting, their bond is already extremely strong."_ He grinned. "Alright, Pikachu use Electro Ball!" Pikachu lifted his tail and charged up a ball of electricity. He then jumped up and swung his tail to fire the attack.

"Use Sand-attack," Nathan shouted. Eevee dug up some sand that was on the ground and used its tail to toss it into the air. The Electro Ball hit and sand went everywhere. The battlefield was now covered in a cloud of dust. Pikachu couldn't see where Eevee was anymore. "Quick Attack," Nathan shouted In the blink of an eye, Eevee ran past Pikachu and hit him and then disappeared back into the cloud of dust. "Quick Attack again!" Eevee hit Pikachu again, and then again, and then again. This continued for a while.

"Pikachu! You've got to get rid of all that dust," Ash said. Pikachu knew what he needed to do. He jumped into the air and sent a thunderbolt down into the cloud of dust. It hit Eevee directly and all the dust started to clear.

"Oh no. Eevee!" Eevee was lying on the ground unable to move.

"We got 'em now. Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" Pikachu created another ball of electricity on his tail and shot it down towards Eevee.

"Eevee! Get up, quick," Nathan shouted. Just then, the stone on Nathan's bracelet started to glow again. Some light came out of it and went to Eevee. Eevee suddenly and quickly lifted its head. The attack was about to hit. However, before it could hit, Eevee quickly moved out of the way and then jumped towards Pikachu. Eevee moved so quickly that Pikachu had almost no time to react. Eevee used Tail Whip and knocked Pikachu down to the ground.

"Eevee," the Eevee said. Eevee then jumped towards Pikachu, hitting him hard. Eevee hit Pikachu so hard, in fact, that he turned into a trophy. Nathan almost couldn't believe what just happened. Why did the stone suddenly start to glow, and how did it make Eevee do that? Ash went up to the statue and touched the base, turning Pikachu back to his normal self.

"You ok, buddy," Ash asked. Pikachu stood on his paws. That last attack was strong but he was still able to stand and move. Ash smiled, glad that Pikachu was alright. He picked him up and then turned towards Nathan who was looking at his bracelet. He walked up to him. "That was an impressive fight. Eevee sure has some experience."

Nathan put his arm behind his neck. "Y-yeah, thanks," he said. "Pikachu put up a good fight too. Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he should be fine. He's gone through worse. Anyways, we should head back. We don't want the others worrying about you." Nathan nodded. Ash turned to head back. Nathan looked down at Eevee who was rubbing up against his leg. He picked up his partner.

"Eevee," the cute little fox said. Eevee licked Nathan's nose making him giggle a little. He hugged his partner.

"I'm proud of you," Nathan said. He then began to follow Ash but then remembered that Kirby was with them. He looked around and soon found him sleeping on a stump. Nathan rolled his eyes and decided to follow Ash back to the village without bothering the little pink warrior.


	7. Chapter 7: Bad Things at Bad Times

A couple days had passed and nothing much seemed to happen. Samus and Fox hadn't returned yet and Nathan found out Eevee was a girl. Nathan also hadn't received any information about the Smash Stone. After the fight Eevee had with Pikachu, Nathan was left with more questions about what it was and how it worked. However, even with all these unanswered questions, Nathan seemed to be enjoying himself. It was most likely because he was surrounded by his favorite characters from his favorite Nintendo games. Not only that, but he also managed to bond with his favorite Pokémon, an Eevee, something he never dreamed would come true. He couldn't wait to find out what she would evolve into. Jacob, on the other hand, wasn't so optimistic. Not only did he miss home and was wondering how many people missed him, but he was also wondering if they'd ever find a way to even get back. They entered this world in an indescribable way. How could they get back if they didn't even know how they got here? Furthermore, why was Nathan ok with all of this? Jacob couldn't take it any longer. He decided to talk to Nathan about it. He walked up to his friend who was watching his new partner play with Kirby and Midna.

"Hey, Nathan, can we talk," Jacob asked.

"Sure, what about?"

"Well, it's about home. Aren't you homesick?"

"Well of course I am. I mean, sure it's lovely here but why would I want to stay? It's not my real home."

"Well, it's just that you don't seem to be bothered by the fact that we may be stuck here _forever_."

"I've been trying not to think about things like that. It just makes me miss home even more."

"Well, you do miss home, don't you?"

"Of course, I just told you-"

"Then why aren't you worried about getting back," Jacob interrupted, clearly sounding frustrated.

"Well, even though we're with our favorite Nintendo characters in another world, we don't know all that much about this place. We need information from someone who knows this place better than anyone else."

"You mean Master Hand?"

"I really meant anyone but If that's what it's going to take-"

"What if we never see him," Jacob said interrupting again. "What do we do then?"

"Then, I guess we'll just have to make the best of this place."

"Wait, are you telling me that you're actually thinking of living here?"

"If we can't get home, what more can we do?"

"Nathan, we can't live the rest of our lives here. We have people back home who love us and are probably worried sick about where we are right now. How can you be so calm about all of this?" Eevee, Kirby, and Midna stopped their roughhousing and turned towards the arguing friends.

"I already told you; we know nothing about this world, and until we get the information we need, there's nothing else we can do. We just have to make the best of what we have right now." Jacob didn't really like what was coming out of his best friend's mouth, but he knew he was right. They had to make the best out of what they currently had. Although, that's what bothered Jacob. Whenever there was trouble, the brawlers would have to save them. And if none of them were around, then it was game over for them both. Jacob stood and walked away with a sigh. Nathan watched as his friend walked away. He was starting to wonder if he had said the right things.

"What's wrong with your friend?" Nathan jumped slightly. He quickly turned to see Midna floating over him.

"Can you not sneak up on people like that," Nathan asked.

"Where's the fun in that," Midna said with a giggle. She sat down next to him and crossed her legs. "So does he not like our world or something?"

"Oh, no. He's just worried that we'll never be able to get back home."

Midna looked over at Jacob and squinted. "I see…"

"Although, we barely know anything about this world. If we're ever going to get back home, we're going to need information." Midna didn't respond. It went silent for a while. Nathan thought of something and giggled.

"What's so funny," Midna asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking; if we ran into another human from our world then maybe they'd know how to get back home."

"Hehehe. Funny you should mention that."

"Why?"

"Well, I might just have a friend who just so happens to fall into that category."

"Wait? For real?"

"Oh, they're real."

Without warning, Nathan wrapped Midna into a big hug. "This is exciting news," he shouted. "If we find them then we may just be able to get the information we need to return home!"

Midna teleported out of the hug and brushed off her shoulders. "Yeah, yeah. Don't go wetting your pants..."

"Oh, I've got to tell Jacob!" Nathan stood and was about to run to Jacob when all of a sudden he was pulled to the side by Midna. A dark laser zoomed past Nathan's head, missing him by inches. When it hit the ground, it created a small explosion that knocked Nathan and Midna to the ground. Everyone else heard it and turned to see what had happened. Nathan looked up to see who or what shot the laser. When he did, he was meet with a terrifying sight. There, in the sky, sat a dark purple orb with a black star on it and evil red eyes. Nathan knew exactly what it was.

"The Dark Star."

The Dark Star looked down at Nathan. It saw the Smash Stone on his wrist. It instantly transformed into Dark Bowser and fell to the ground, landing in front of Nathan. The dark monster stared at Nathan with its menacing red eyes. Nathan gulped. Midna moved in front of Nathan.

"Alright, who are you and what do you want," Midna asked

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I want," Dark Bowser said in a voice that couldn't sound any eviler if he tried.

"If you want him, you're going to have to get through me first!"

It went silent for a bit but Dark Bowser soon spoke "Fine." He instantly shot a dark fireball at Midna. There was no time to react. It hit Midna and she was sent flying backward into a building. Nathan gasped. "Now then…" Dark Bowser started walking towards Nathan, but before he could get too close Link jumped in to save him. Dark Bowser stepped back avoiding a stab from Link's sword. " _The chosen one has to rely on others for help,_ " Dark Bowser thought to himself. As Nathan crawled away from the fray to see if Midna was alright, Pit tried to hit Dark Bowser from behind but the dark beast quickly jumped to the side to avoid it. " _How pathetic._ " Dark Bowser shot some dark flames at Pit and then spun around to shoot the flames at Link too. They both quickly jumped out of the way before they could get roasted. They both then jumped back towards Dark Bowser to try and get a hit. However, Dark Bowser quickly turned back into the Dark Star and floated up into the air.

Meanwhile, Nathan was making sure Midna was alright. He soon found her covered in some rubble. He quickly removed the rubble and picked Midna up bridal style.

"Midna," Nathan asked, "are you alright?"

Midna slowly opened her eyes. She turned her gaze to Nathan and smiled slightly, placing a hand on his cheek. "You're such a sweetheart."

"Nathan!" Nathan and Midna looked over to where the noise came from and saw Jacob running over to see if Nathan was alright. However, the Dark Star also saw this.

"I will take one of you one way or another." The Dark Star instantly shot a dark net at Jacob. There was no time to react. Jacob was engulfed in the net. He couldn't get out. The Dark Star moved towards the net. "Don't worry. No harm will come to you… yet."

"Hey, you!" The Dark Star looked up to see Ash, Pikachu, and Lucario. "Unhand our friend right now!" The two Pokémon instantly jumped towards the Dark Star. Link, Pit, and Kirby also jumped towards the Dark Star.

"I don't have time to play with you fools." The Dark Star rose into the air with Jacob and prepared an attack. Nathan knew what attack it was and became terrified.

"Oh no… Guys, get out of there!" But it was too late. A large beam of darkness was fired towards the heroes. It also destroyed part of the town and the blast radius caused Nathan and Midna to fall backward. The attack continued for about ten seconds before the Dark Star finally flew away with Jacob. Shortly afterward, Nathan regained consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes and saw most of the town in ruins. He couldn't believe his eyes. He looked around and saw the Brawlers in their trophy form. The sight shocked him and sent an unsettling chill down his spine while also covering his skin with goosebumps. His heroes had lost a battle and his best friend had been kidnapped. And yet, for some reason, he couldn't help but feel responsible. His eyes started to tear up as he put a hand to his heart and clenched his shirt tight.

"Why," was all Nathan could say as he looked up and held out his arms in defeat.

"Why!?"


	8. Chapter 8: Friends are There to Help

Not too long after the incident had transpired, some brawlers, Including Mario, Luigi, Samus, and a couple of others, showed up. After seeing the aftermath and hearing what had happened, they started fixing the town back up. They also decided to keep a careful watch over the Chosen One now that pretty much everyone knew that he had appeared. There was no telling who would try and nab him. Nathan didn't do anything for the longest time. All he seemed to do was stay in his house. He barely ate or slept. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. His best friend, Jacob, had been kidnapped, and he couldn't help but feel responsible for it all. The only reason Dark Bowser took Jacob was the fact that Nathan was being called the "Chosen One". But Nathan didn't feel like the hero everyone was claiming him to be, he felt like a failure.

One night, Nathan had another dream. It kind of felt like his last dream but with a couple differences. He was surrounded by darkness and chaos. He was also surrounded by a bunch of statues. No, wait. These weren't statues, they were trophies, trophies of the brawlers. Nathan walked up to one of them and touched the base. Nothing happened. Odd. He touched another's base. Still nothing. Nathan then heard an evil laugh. He looked around but didn't see anyone or anything except for the trophies. However, he spotted a trophy that was different from the others. It looked just like Jacob holding a sword. He walked towards it to get a better look and sure enough, it was Jacob in the form of a Smash Bros trophy. But… how? The laughter echoed through the dream again. Nathan couldn't tell who's laugh it was. It didn't sound like Master Hand or Crazy Hand, but it did sound similar to the two. He then heard the female voice call his name again.

"Nathan… don't let him find you…"

Suddenly, Nathan's feet became cold. He looked down and saw a trophy base below his feet and instantly realized that he was turning into a trophy. He heard the laughter once again coming from behind him. He turned what he could of his body around to see who it was but all he saw was a pair of red eyes. Nathan blinked for a second and when he opened his eyes he was back in reality. Nathan sat up in his bed, a cold sweat covering his head and chest. He couldn't take this anymore. He decided he had to do something about it. Nathan turned and looked out a nearby window. The sun wasn't up yet but there was light revealing that it would soon be visible. He then turned to Eevee who was still sleeping on the bed. He shook her softly and she stretched and yawned.

"Come on," Nathan said to his partner. "We're going to find Jacob." Eevee looked at Nathan and tilted her head. "Don't worry, we'll be back soon." Nathan went towards the door and Eevee followed him out. He quietly shut the door behind them. He then felt something bump his leg. He looked down and saw Kirby tugging on his pant leg. Nathan knelt and patted Kirby's head. "I can't stay here, I have to find my friend. I'll be back soon." Nathan then puts a finger to his mouth to tell Kirby to be silent about it. He stood and started to walk away but Kirby tugged on his pant leg again. "Kirby…"

"Poyo. Poyo," Kirby said.

"I said I'll be back soon."

"Poyo. Poyo," Kirby said again, this time with an angry tone. Nathan then realized that Kirby was gesturing for him to follow him somewhere. Kirby started walking away so Nathan decided to follow him. Eevee followed closely behind Nathan too. They exited the village and started walking towards the lake near where Nathan and Jacob first entered this world. As they walked closer to the lake, Nathan could see a group of people. He was soon surprised to find out that it was K.K, Isabelle, Mario, Luigi, Link, Midna, Pit, Ash, Pikachu, Lucario, and Samus. For a second, Nathan couldn't believe his eyes.

"W-what… What are you all doing here," Nathan asked.

"We're going to help get your friend back," Samus said.

"We've noticed how depressed you've gotten and we want to help you," Pit said.

"We can't stand seeing hurt souls, especially if that someone is the Chosen One," Ash said.

"That's why we're going to help you to the very end," Mario said.

Nathan could barely believe some of the words he was hearing. All his favorite video game characters were willing to help him find his friend. Tears started to form in his eyes and one started to roll down his cheek. Midna came next to him and wiped the tear away.

"We're your friends, and friends help each other, and that's exactly what we're going to do." Midna smiled as she wrapped her small imp arms around Nathan's neck to hug him. "It will be alright." Nathan smile and then returned the hug with his own. Unlike last time, Midna didn't teleport out of it.

"Thank you," Nathan said, trying to hold back a waterfall of tears. After the hug, he turned towards the others. "So, you're all seriously going to help me?"

"Well, not all of us," Isabelle said. "K.K. and I just came to give our farewells." Isabelle walked up to Nathan and grabbed his hand with both of hers and shook it slightly. "Please, be our light and restore peace."

Nathan smiled softly and turned to K.K. who nodded. "Alright, I will," Nathan said with a smile. Isabelle gleamed with joy.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go," Pit said, excited to start their adventure. Midna rubbed her hands together and then snapped her fingers, creating a twilight portal in front of them. One by one everyone entered, except Isabelle and K.K., until the only people left were Midna, Eevee, and Nathan. Nathan looked at the portal. He was a bit afraid to enter.

"You have nothing to be afraid of," Midna said putting her hand on Nathan's shoulder. "You'll be safe with all of us by your side." Knowing she was right, Nathan stepped onto the portal. He turned and smiled at Isabelle and K.K. one last time before picking up Eevee and vanishing through the portal. Midna then stepped onto the portal and teleported through. The portal closed leaving Isabelle and K.K. looking towards the sunrise.

"Do you think he'll be ok," Isabelle asked.

"Are you kidding me," K.K. said. "With all those brawlers at his side, what could go wrong?"


	9. Chapter 9: The Adventure Begins

Nathan, Eevee, and Midna all came out of the other end of the portal, halfway submerged in a river. Thankfully, the water wasn't moving too quickly and it was just shallow enough that they could walk to the shore. Nathan set Eevee on the shore before he got out of the water himself. Eevee shook herself dry. Samus, Link, Pit, Ash, Pikachu, Lucario, Mario, and Luigi were all already out of the water, either drying themselves off or looking at their surroundings.

"Of all the places you could have teleported us to, why did you choose the middle of a river," Pit asked, ringing out his white robe, or whatever it is. He then shook the water off his wings.

"Hey, I don't choose exactly where we teleport," Midna said. "I just take us to a certain location."

"Now is not the time for arguing, guys," Samus said

Midna and Pit looked at each other. Midna, who was hovering over the water, not a single bit of moisture on her, pulled the bottom of her eyelid down with her finger and stuck out her tongue at the angel. A vein popped in Pit's head as he raised a fist and gritted his teeth in rage. Nathan looked around. All he saw were trees. "Where are we," he asked.

"Well, it's kind of hard to tell with all of these trees around," Ash said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Midna, I thought we were going to the city first," Samus said.

"This is the closest portal to it," Midna said.

"I thought there was a portal directly in front of the main gates," Link said.

"There was, but it randomly disappeared a couple days ago for an unknown reason," Midna said.

"Why haven't you created a new on there yet," Pit asked.

"Because I like watching you suffer," Midna said as she gave a big grin to the angel which only worsened his temper.

"So, how do we get to the city from here," Mario asked.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, if we follow this river west, then we should soon be at the ocean. From there, we can follow the water directly to Smash City," Samus said, pointing in the direction they were meant to go.

"How long will it take us to get there," Nathan asked.

"It shouldn't take us that long to get there," Samus said. "That is, as long as we don't run into too many enemies."

"Well, what are we doing just standing around here for," Pit asked. "Come on, let's go." He started walking along the river, but in the opposite direction.

"That's east, Pit," Midna said.

Pit turned around to correct himself. "I knew that."

" _How did Pit mess that up,_ " Nathan thought to himself, " _even after Samus pointed west?_ "

The group started walking alongside the river towards the ocean, just like Samus said. They took a few breaks from time to time but steadily continued along their path. They did run into a few goombas, koopas, and other small baddies along their way, but nothing too serious. By the time the sun had started to set, they reached the ocean. The forest they were walking in transformed into a long stretch of beach with a few palm trees spread around.

"I'm tired and hungry," Pit blurted out.

"Aren't you always tired and hungry," Samus asked.

"Pit does have a point though," Nathan said, turning to the others. "We've been walking for a while now." Eevee rubbed up against Nathan's leg. He knelt and put a hand on her. "Maybe we should rest here for the night."

"I agree. The sun is going down and Pikachu looks like he could use a nap too," Ash said as he gestured a half-asleep Pikachu that was yawning on his shoulder. Samus looked over at Link who nodded that they should rest.

"Alright, we'll camp here for the night."

Nathan and Ash got some sticks and created a campfire. Mario used a fire flower he had to create the flame. Link got some meat (from some unknown dimensional pocket he had) and started cooking it over the fire. Samus decided to remove her power suit and enjoy the freedom they currently had. Everyone talked and ate for a while until the sun went down, revealing a sky of bright and beautiful stars. There were also some planets that looked way too close for comfort but they still made the night sky look very cool and very beautiful.

"Wow," Nathan said as he stared up at the unfamiliar sky, mesmerized by its appearance. "I wish I could see a night sky like this every night."

"Yeah," Ash responded. "Of all the places to stargaze, this universe is probably the best to do it in."

"So, Nathan, what is your universe like," Samus asked.

Nathan thought for a second before answering. "Well, it's actually similar to Ash's, but without all the Pokémon."

Ash looked up at the sky, wondering what a world like that would look like. "A world without Pokémon, huh? Wait, how did you know what the universe I live in is like?"

Nathan froze for a second, not sure how to respond. "Oh… Uh…"

"Come on, Ash. He's the Chosen One; the one who will free this world from the darkness consuming it," Midna said setting her hands on Nathan's head. "Why wouldn't he know about our worlds?"

"Well, you kind of have a point there," Ash said as he looked down at Pikachu who was sleeping on his lap. Ash put a hand on the yellow mouse and petted him gently. "You can't survive in this world without knowing all the other worlds that help hold it together."

Nathan let out a sigh of relief, glad he was saved from the question, as he smiled and looked down at his own partner Pokémon who was curled up on his lap. She wasn't asleep yet but she looked like she was getting there. He put a hand on her, petting her gently. Nathan then remembered that Samus said something about a city. He wanted to know more about it.

"So, Samus," Nathan started, "you said something about a city earlier…"

"That's right, we're taking you to Smash City," Samus responded

"Smash City, huh? What is that place?"

"It's big," Pit said.

"It's busy," Ash added.

"It's popular," Samus also added.

"And you can find almost anything from a mushroom to a popular Brawler," Midna also decided to add.

"Exactly how famous is this city," Nathan asked

"It's the biggest highlight in this universe," Midna commented. "Everyone who's visited this world has been there at least once."

"Sounds impressive. I can't wait to see it." Nathan let out a yawn. "But, until then, I should get some sleep."

"We all should be getting some sleep so we can continue without delay," Samus said. "The sooner we get there, the better."

Everyone agreed. They all said goodnight to each other and each chose a space to sleep. Nathan laid down, Eevee curling up next to him. Nathan put his hand on Eevee, and they both went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Jinxed

The next morning, Nathan woke up rather early. He looked around. No one else was awake, except for Samus who was inspecting her helmet and Link who was doing some training. Neither of them seemed to notice Nathan wake up. Nathan decided to go for a short walk while he waited for everyone else to wake up. He decided to walk alongside the river so he wouldn't forget how to get back. He continued walking until he felt he walked a good distance. He sat down near the edge of the river, looking at his reflection in it. He then took off his bracelet and looked at the stone on it. To Nathan, it was always just something he carried around because he liked it, but everyone else who saw it treated him like he was a hero, a king even. Nathan had always wanted to be a hero. He always wanted to meet his favorite Nintendo characters and fight alongside them someday, but he started to wonder; was he really meant for something great? Could he really save this world? Or was he just receiving false praise because everyone thought he was the "Chosen One"?

"What are you doing?"

Nathan jumped, almost dropping his bracelet in the water. He turned around and saw Midna floating in the air behind him. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Can you not do that, please," Nathan said as he turned back around to face the river. Midna sat down on the grass next to Nathan and looked at the bracelet that he placed back on his wrist.

"Are you alright," Midna asked.

"Midna, you seem to know a lot about my world. Why is that," Nathan asked.

"Well, I do have a friend in Smash City who's also from your world."

"Yeah, I know. You told me that already." There was a small moment of silence. "Can you tell me a bit about them?"

"Like what?"

"Like what they're like and how they got to this world."

"Well, her name is Maia, and if I'm going to tell you about how she came into this world, I might as well tell you about the others too."

"Others? Y-you mean-"

"Yes. There was a total of four of them. Together, they saved this world from near doom. Maia was the first to enter our world. Ridley snatched her from her brother, Alex. Determined to get his sister back, Alex followed the beast with his two best friends, Simon and Grace, following closely behind. They soon found themselves here in our world. They had no clue what to do or how to get back home, but Alex wasn't giving up on his sister. He was determined to find her. What he didn't know was that his sister was already safe. You see, I found Ridley with Maia in his hands so I scared him off and saved Maia. Since I didn't know where she came from at the time, I decided to look after her. We became best friends quickly."

"I wasn't expecting you to be the caring type," Nathan said. Midna responded to the comment by pushing Nathan to the ground with her hair. Nathan chuckled as he lifted himself up and brushed the dirt off his shoulders. "So, while you were taking care of Maia, what were the other humans doing?"

"I'm not a hundred percent sure. All I know is that they went on a big adventure, faced many challenges, became brawlers, and eventually found Maia. Not to mention that they even managed to survive Master Head."

"Master Head? Who's that?"

Before Midna could answer, they heard what sounded like Pit screaming at the top of his lungs. They both ran back to the others and saw Pit getting attacked by a duck. It didn't stop until a dog barked at it. The duck went over to the dog, which was hiding behind a bush with Yoshi, and gave them both a high five.

"Alright, what's going on here," Midna asked. "Why are you guys having fun without me?"

"You stupid Duck," Pit blurted out. "I ought to cook you up and serve you to Lady Palutena!" The duck quacked at Pit before flying to him and attacking him again. "Gah! Stop! Please! Someone help!"

Nathan couldn't help but laugh at everything that was happening.

"Alright, you two, cut it out," Samus said. The dog barked once more and the duck stopped. The dog and Yoshi walked out from behind the bush. Yoshi was greeted by Mario and Luigi.

"What are these two doing all the way out here anyway," Pit asked.

Yoshi said a couple things to Mario which he gladly translated for the group. "Yoshi said that Fox sent them to find us."

"Fox? How does he know we're out here," Nathan asked.

"He must have heard what happened in the village," Samus said. "I'm kind of glad they're here though. If we encounter any enemies then it will be easier to defeat them."

"But the only enemies we've seen this entire trip have been nothing but pebbles on our path," Nathan said.

"You can never be too cautious," Samus responded.

"I mean, that is true, but still-"

"Look out," Midna yelled, tackling Nathan to the ground and a big gust of wind passed over them. Nathan, unsure about what just happened, looked up and saw a feather that looked like a sword. Nathan instantly knew who it belonged to.

" _There's only one bird that could have feather's like this,_ " Nathan said to himself. " _Dyna Blade._ " Nathan looked up into the sky and saw Dyna Blade turning around for another attack.

"Midna, Yoshi, take the Chosen One somewhere safe," Samus instructed. "The rest of us will take care of Dyna Blade!"

Nathan quickly stood. He was about to hop on Yoshi but he quickly noticed Eevee who was in a fighting stance; ready to fight Dyna Blade. Not wanting her to fight an enemy of that size and strength, Nathan picked her up and then quickly got on Yoshi. Midna followed Yoshi as he ran as fast as he could away from Dyna Blade who was swooping in for another attack.

"Here he comes," Samus yelled. "Get ready!"

Yoshi stopped running after he felt they were a safe distance away. Nathan got off his back and set Eevee down. Midna looked in the direction they came.

"It doesn't look like that bird brain followed us," Midna said.

"So, what do we do now," Nathan asked.

"For now, rest. There's nothing else we can do until they come to get us."

Nathan looked over at Yoshi. There was some sweat on his head and he had a tired look in his eyes. Nathan looked at Eevee who looked scared. She was looking at something behind Nathan. He turned around slowly and saw a Beedrill hovering not too far away. Nathan just looked at the oversized bee and smirked.

"What's wrong, girl," Nathan asked. "It's just a single Beedrill. I'm sure you can take it on easily." He knelt and patted her head. "Don't worry, I'll be at your side all the way." Nathan winked when he said this. Eevee saw this and smiled. She then stepped in front of Nathan, taking an offensive stance.

"Eevee," She cried, ready to battle.

The Beedrill stared at the little Pokémon for a bit before letting out a cry of its own. Several more Beedrill appeared. Before they knew it, they were surrounded by a bunch of Beedrill. The first one that appeared pointed a stinger at them and the others moved in to attack. Midna turned her hair into a giant hand and started swatting at some of them.

"Shoo! Shoo! Disgusting bugs! Get out of here!"

Yoshi tried to fight too but he was still exhausted from running. Some Beedrill grabbed him and pinned him to the ground. Midna turned and tried to help but another one flew right into her face.

"Yuck! Get off me!"

Before she knew it, she too was tackled and pinned to the ground by the Beedrill. The Beedrill then poked them with their stingers, paralyzing them within seconds. After watching Yoshi and Midna get paralyzed, Nathan turned to Eevee. He saw a Beedrill headed straight for her. He quickly picked her up before it could grab her. He looked around at the surrounding Beedrill before looking at Eevee.

"You ok, girl," he asked.

"Eevee."

Nathan looked around once more. There were a dozen Beedrill surrounding him and pointing at him with their stingers. He watched each one closely to see which would attack next.

"Don't worry, Eevee. As long as I'm here, I won't let them hurt-"

Before Nathan could finish his sentence, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his right leg. He dropped Eevee and fell to his knees. He looked at his leg and saw a Beedrill stinger in it. He reached to pull it out but his hand fell to the ground before he could. The rest of his body then fell to the ground. He was paralyzed. Before Eevee could react to Nathan's collapse, she too was tackled and pinned to the ground by a Beedrill.

"Eevee," Nathan shouted out.

A Beedrill landed in front of Nathan. It buzzed its wings while staring into (what felt like) his soul. Nathan was terrified. He didn't know what would happen. The Beedrill then looked at Nathan's bracelet. It moved over to grab it. Nathan didn't want the Beedrill to take it but there was nothing he could do to stop it. The Beedrill was about to pull the bracelet off Nathan's wrist but it was hit by an aura sphere before it could. It quickly flew into the air and looked over to see Lucario. His whole body was covered in an aura flame. He created a giant blue bone and started attacking the Beedrill. He knocked the Beedrill off Eevee and she too started fighting the Beedrill.

They managed to fend off a few, but not all. The Beedrill that tried to take the Smash Stone decided to end this. It flew at full speed towards Nathan. Eevee saw this and tried to stop it. She jumped towards the Beedrill only to get swatted out of the way of its charge. It swiped the bracelet off Nathan's arm in an instant. It then took one of its stingers and jabbed it into the Smash Stone. A warm glow surrounded it as it soon started to transform. Lucario and Eevee looked over to see the Beedrill mega evolve into a Mega Beedrill. It might have gained a lot of power, but Lucario wasn't going to let this Beedrill hurt anyone else. Lucario jumped towards the mega evolved Pokémon while focusing his aura into his fist. He was about to strike when the Beedrill suddenly moved out of the way and behind Lucario. It then fired several stingers at Lucario hitting him several times and dealing a bit of damage. He fell to the ground unable to move. The Beedrill started to move closer to finish the job but was interrupted by Eevee jumping onto its back. She tried to bite the Beedrill but to no avail. The Beedrill quickly spun around knocking Eevee off its back. It then moved towards her to finish her off.

Nathan couldn't watch anymore. He wanted it all to stop but there was nothing he could do. He was still paralyzed, and so were Yoshi and Midna. Either way, Nathan tried to move. He managed to put one of his hands into a fist. He then started pushing on the ground to try and raise his body. Pain pulsed through his whole body as he tried to do so, but he wasn't giving up on his partner or any of his favorite Nintendo characters. He eventually managed to lift his body a few inches off the ground. He turned his head towards the Beedrill.

"Hey," Nathan shouted. The Beedrill stopped and looked towards Nathan, his body slightly off the ground but still in a lot of pain.

"Nathan, what are you doing," Midna asked, still unable to move.

"I don't care if I can't fight or even walk, but as long as I'm here I won't let you hurt my friends."

The Beedrill, getting a bit annoyed, started to move towards Nathan. However, before it could move too close to him, it was interrupted by a blade that nearly cut off one of its antennae. It quickly turned to see a swordsman clad in blue while also wearing a mask that looks like a butterfly. Annoyed with everything that's been going on, the Beedrill charges towards the swordsman. However, the swordsman, fully prepared for anything, quickly swung their sword at the Beedrill, hitting it and causing it to fly backward and hit a tree. The swordsman lifted their blade, ready for the next attack. The Beedrill, after shaking off the last blow, tried to fly behind the swordsman to attack. However, because of their speed, the swordsman quickly turned around and delivered another mighty blow, this time sending it crashing into the ground.

After just a couple of seconds, the Beedrill had fainted, transforming out of its mega evolution. The swordsman then turned to the other Beedrill and taunted them with a couple sword swings. The Beedrill quickly grabbed their leader and flew away without hesitation. The swordsman then placed their sword in their scabbard and looked towards Nathan and the others. They walked towards Nathan and offered a hand.

"Are you alright," the swordsman asked in a voice that sounded like a boy who hasn't hit puberty yet. Nathan took the hand and managed to stand on his feet, a bit wobbly, but standing.

"Yes," Nathan responded. "Thanks for saving us."

"No problem," the swordsman said, walking over to Yoshi and Midna who were both starting to recover too.

"Eevee!"

Nathan looked towards Eevee to see that she was next to Lucario. Lucario was having some trouble standing. Nathan quickly moved over to him.

"Are you alright, Lucario," Nathan asked. Lucario stood to show that he was alright, but Nathan could tell that something was wrong.

"Alright, who are you," Midna asked, now floating in the air.

"You may call me Marth," the swordsman said.

"Marth? The Hero King," Midna said, clearly believing that this person sounded suspicious.

"That's right."

"Well, Mr. "Hero King," I have one thing to say to you."

"And that is?"

"You sound like a girl."


	11. Chapter 11: Lucario VS Gengar

The voice from Nathan's dreams tried to communicate with him once more. It started out sounding silent but slowly grew in volume.

"…

Nathan…

Nathan!"

A loud boom of thunder rang through the air, snapping Nathan out of his sleep. He jolted up from the cold stone floor of a cave. Putting his hand to his chest and taking a breath, Nathan looked around at his surroundings. Midna, Yoshi, the masked Marth, Nathan, and his partner Pokémon were all in a cave. There was a small fire next to Nathan which kept him warm. Yoshi was sleeping on the opposite side of the fire. Midna was floating and leaning against one of the walls. On the other side of the cave was the self-proclaimed Hero King who was also leaning against the cave wall. Another loud crash of lightning rang from the cave's entrance. Eevee jumped into Nathan's lap and curled up into a ball. She was shivering. She looked up at Nathan with her crystal violet eyes. Nathan put a slight smile on his face as he comforted the Pokémon with his arms.

"Don't worry," he said. "It's just a sound. There's nothing to be afraid of."

These words seemed to make Eevee smile softly. Nathan then looked over at the masked swordsman who was staring towards the cave's exit. He realized that he never thanked them for saving him.

"Hey, uh, Marth," Nathan said. (He clearly knew that the swordsman was Lucina, masking herself to pretend to be the Hero King, but he decided to keep that a secret. He thought things would be more interesting that way.) "Thanks for earlier. We would have been goners if-"

"Don't mention it," Marth said raising a hand. "You're just lucky I showed up in time to help. I'm sure Lucario could have taken care of them, that is if that oversized bee wasn't mega evolved."

Nathan, after hearing Lucario's name, looked around the cave. Lucario was nowhere to be seen.

"Wait, where is Lucario anyways?"

"He left the cave shortly before you woke up."

"What? But he's injured." Nathan, setting Eevee at his side, stood and started walking towards the cave's entrance.

"Hey, where do you think you're going," Midna asked.

"Where do you think," were the only words Nathan responded with as he walked out of the cave. Midna was about to follow him but was stopped by Marth.

"Don't worry about him," Marth said. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Are you kidding me? What if something happens to him while he's out there?"

"Something tells me he'll be fine."

Midna crossed her arms and leaned back against the cave wall. "I still think you sound like a girl."

Nathan's search for Lucario led him deep into the forest. He decided not to shout out for him because he didn't want anyone bad to find him. He saw a few flashes of lightning not too far away in the night sky from time to time yet kept walking until he got to a small pond. He knelt, picked up some water with his hand, and drank it. It tasted fresh and pure. As he was drinking, he saw a reflection of some blue light in the water. He looked up and saw Lucario on the branch of a nearby tree looking down at him with glowing blue eyes filled with aura. Nathan was relieved to have found him.

"Lucario," he said in a happy voice.

Lucario jumped down in front of Nathan. He then closed his eyes and the appendages on the back of his head started to vibrate.

"Forgive me for displeasing you." The voice echoed through Nathan's head as if Lucario was inside it. (Nathan knew Lucario could communicate to humans using telepathy so he wasn't surprised when he spoke.)

"Displeasing me?"

"I tried my hardest to protect you, but I failed. Please forgive me."

Nathan wasn't sure how but he could somehow sense a sad aura coming from Lucario. Why did Lucario sound so focused on protecting him. Was he trying to prove something?

"Lucario, I'm not sure what exactly you're talking about, but you haven't displeased me one bit. You did your best to fight off those Beedrill." Lucario didn't respond. Instead, he turned away from Nathan. He continued to speak. "Look, I know you and the other brawlers have been trying their hardest to protect me at all costs but, if I'm being honest, I've kind of been frowning upon you for doing so. I know it's the only way I'm going to survive in this world but watching you guys fight enemy after enemy just to protect me…" He let out a sigh. "To tell you the truth, it's painful for me to watch." Lucario still didn't respond. He was crouched with his head facing towards the ground. Nathan moved towards him. "Are you even-" Lucario lifted a paw to silence Nathan.

"We aren't alone," he said. Lucario could sense a chilling presence with his aura. After a couple of seconds, Nathan started to fell it too. Lucario then heard the slightest sound come from behind them. He created a small ball of aura and launched it into a nearby tree. Nathan looked at where Lucario shot the aura sphere to see a shadowy figure quickly disappear. Nathan shivered as a devilish giggle rang through the night.

"Who… who's there," Nathan asked. Shortly after saying this, his whole body shivered again. Lucario turned to see a shadow slowly growing beneath Nathan's feet. He quickly moved towards him and pushed him out of the way just before a creature could emerge from the shadow and attack him. Nathan fell to the ground. When he lifted himself off the ground and looked up, he saw the figure. There, hovering above Nathan's head, was a Gengar, staring at him with a face that would make anyone cower in fear. Nathan dared not to move. He didn't know what to do. Lucario quickly stepped in between the two. It became silent. Even though no one was speaking, Nathan could tell that Lucario and the Gengar were communicating in some way.

"Get back," Lucario said to Nathan. Nathan, without hesitation, quickly stood and went behind a tree to watch the two of them. The lightning Nathan saw earlier was also closer now and thunder could be heard rolling in the skies above.

The two Pokémon didn't move for a while until, eventually, Lucario jumped towards Gengar. The Gengar disappeared causing Lucario to land on the other side of the pond. When he turned around, Gengar created a large fist that punched Lucario into a tree. Lucario quickly shook himself off showing he was alright. Gengar jumped towards Lucario but he jumped out of the way before Gengar could touch him. Lucario created some aura spheres and shot them at Gengar. They would have hit him but Gengar vanished into the ground before they could do anything. Lucario created a blue bone and got ready for Gengar to appear. But without warning Gengar sneaked up behind Lucario and did an attack that paralyzed him. Gengar then teleported them both high into the air and created a bunch of hands that started hitting him repeatedly.

Nathan couldn't do anything but stand and watch in terror as Lucario got beat up. He didn't know what else to do. There was no way he'd be able to defeat Gengar by himself. Then, Gengar stopped the hands causing Lucario to fall to the ground in pain. Gengar then turned towards Nathan and charged towards him. Nathan closed his eyes as he also put his hands up, preparing for the worst. Then, something odd happened. Nathan started feeling... warm. He opened his eyes and saw that the stone on his bracelet had started to glow again. It started to glow brighter and brighter and brighter. It grew so bright that Gengar even got scared of it and backed away. Then, some energy came out of the stone and flew straight into Lucario. Lucario stood, his energy restored. He put his hands on his chest as he was surrounded by a ball with the mega evolution symbol on it. He then broke out of the sphere revealing that he had become Mega Lucario.

Lucario looked towards Gengar with an angry look. Lucario put his hands together and instantly seemed to vanish from where he was standing. He then instantly reappeared behind Gengar. He grabbed the shadow Pokémon and kicked him into the air. He then put his hands behind him to charge up some aura.

"Watch the power of aura," Lucario said as he shot his arms forward, creating an aura laser that hit Gengar directly and caused the ghost to fly higher into the air.

Lucario then created a long blue bone and jumped towards Gengar. He moved so quickly that Gengar couldn't react fast enough. Lucario swung his bone at Gengar like a baseball bat and hit him with such force that he went flying straight into the thunderstorm. Nathan and Lucario watched as Gengar flew across the sky and get hit by a thunderbolt. Nathan laughed silently and then turned to look at Mega Lucario who slowly lowered himself to the ground. Lucario looked over at Nathan too. The two walked towards each other. Nathan wanted to hug him but didn't want to feel a spike in his stomach. So instead, he raised his hand for a high five. Lucario raised his paw and the two gave each other a high five. Mega Lucario then turned back into regular Lucario.

"Thanks, Lucario," was the only thing Nathan could think to say. In fact, that's all he had to say. "Come on, let's get back to the others."


	12. Chapter 12: Dyna Blade Returns

The next morning, the group (Nathan, Eevee, Lucario, Midna, and masked Lucina, in case any of you forgot.) started walking through the forest, hoping that they would soon arrive at Smash City, or at least find some landmark that would help them find their way. Nathan was a little surprised because they barely saw any enemies while walking. They did run into a few Yoshi (one red, one purple, one white, and one Green) who decided to join them on their trip, but other than that, nothing. Either way, they continued. Soon enough, they found themselves out of the forest near a lake. There was also a mountain that wasn't too far away, and far off in the distance, yet still visible, was, what looked like, a city.

"Well, would you look at that. It looks like we've made it," Midna said.

"Really," Nathan responded.

"Yep. That's Smash City way off in the distance." Midna said, pointing towards the city in the distance. "If we keep going we should get there before sundown."

Midna was about to continue towards the city but was soon stopped by Marth. "Hold on." Midna turned around. "I think we should rest for a little bit."

"Huh," Midna said in confusion.

"We've been walking for a while now. Why not rest for a bit?"

Nathan looked down at Eevee who was now leaning against his leg, exhausted. The only thing the exhausted Pokémon could let out was a week sounding "Eevee…"  
"But-" Before Midna could get the second word out, they all heard a thud. They turned around and saw one of the Yoshi sleeping on the grass. Midna tried to wake the lizard up but they were out cold.

"Well, it looks like we'll be taking a short break after all," Marth said.

Midna sighed. "Alright, but we can't stay for too long. Who knows what dangerous creatures are waiting to attack us out here in the open?" Shortly after Midna said this, Marth started walking into the woods they just emerged from. "Where are you going," Midna asked.

"To patrol," Marth responded.

"What about this guy," Midna said, gesturing to the sleeping Yoshi.

The masked hero ignored her as he continued into the woods. The three other Yoshi picked up their friend and moved them onto a nearby tree stump. They then found their own stumps and started to doze off too. Nathan grinned at the Yoshis' actions as he picked up Eevee in his arms and carried her over near the lake. Midna, not knowing what else to do, just followed Nate, Lucario following closely behind them. When they reached the lake, Nathan set Eevee on a nearby tree stump to rest. Midna sat down next to the Pokemon who instantly started snuggling up into her lap. Nathan smiled as the two cuddled together. He then looked towards Lucario who was meditating at the top of a tree near the edge of the lake. Nathan then looked around at their surroundings. The sun was shining brightly near the middle of the sky and there was a calm breeze that made the leaves in the trees rustle a little. It was warm, but not too warm. The few clouds that floated above gave the sky a fantasy-like feel. Nathan let out a sigh. This near-perfect weather made him wish he was back home.

"I bet you don't get days like this where you live, do you," Midna asked.

Nathan's face turned to Midna. She was facing towards Smash City as she gently pet Eevee.

"Well, we do sometimes, but not very often," Nathan said as he sat down on the grass.

"This is what the weather is like most of the time. It does rain sometimes but not often. And when it snows… Well, let's just say it's like a wonderland."

Nathan let out another sigh as he set his back on the grass and placed his hands behind his head. "It sounds like this world is perfect."

Midna let out a little giggle. "You could say that, but it's not. No world is perfect. This world has just as many, if not more, problems than your own."

"I see." It became silent for a couple of seconds. "Hey, Midna?"

"Hmm?"

"What can you tell me about this?" Nathan held up his bracelet. "Why does everyone want it?"

Midna looked at the Smash Stone for a bit before looking around, as if making sure no one else was listening. She then turned towards Smash City.

"I can't give much info now, but, when we make it to Smash City, Maia should be able to tell you everything you want to know. And the sooner we get to the city, the sooner you'll be safe too."

"Alright," was all Nathan could respond with. Before either of them could say another word, a big shadow covered them. They both looked up. Dina Blade had returned. She swooped down towards them.

"Get down," Midna shouted as she grabbed Eevee and laid flat on the ground with Nathan, barely avoiding Dyna Blade's attack. Dyna rose back into the air and turned around to charge at them again.

"How'd that oversized pigeon find us," Nathan asked. Midna and Nate stood and tried running away but they could both sense that Dyna was faster and that they would never be able to outrun her. Suddenly, a blue blur moved them out of the way just as Dyna sunk her talons into the ground. Nathan and Midna opened their eyes to see Lucario holding them both.

"L-Lucario," Nathan said surprised. "Thanks." Lucario just nodded at Nate's response. He then turned to Dyna who turned in their direction and screeched loudly, causing Nathan and Midna to cover their ears. Lucario started powering up an aura sphere to launch towards Dyna. However, before he could do so, something fast flew overhead and launched a smart bomb at Dyna, blowing up instantly. When the explosion ended, Nathan looked towards the sky to see an Arwing. He knew exactly who it belonged to too. " _Fox McCloud,_ " he said to himself

Dyna Blade shot into the air and let out a loud, angry-sounding screech. She then turned towards the Arwing which did a U-turn back towards Dyna. Dyna shot a few powerful gusts of wind towards the Arwing, but it just maneuvered its way through all of it. Then, when the Arwing got close enough, Dyna raised one of her wings and hit the ship right out of the air, crashing into the ground near Nathan and the others. However, when Nathan looked over, he didn't see Fox inside. He must have ejected. Nathan looked up and, sure enough, there was Fox. In a flash, Fox seemed to teleport to Dyna's chest. He then pulled out his blaster and charged up a mighty blast that he hit Dyna with. Dyna screeched in pain as Fox let go of her and started falling towards the others. He landed on his feet unscarred. Everyone then turned to Dyna who started flying away. They were safe at last.

Marth emerged from the forest and looked around. He looked at Nathan, Midna, and Lucario. The masked swordsman then turned to Fox. Finally, they turned to the crashed Arwing.

"What happened here," Marth asked.

"Fun," Midna responded, a smile on her face. "Lots and lots of fun."

Nathan giggled at the comment as he turned to face Eevee and Yoshi. He was surprised to see that they were both still asleep. " _How did they sleep through that,_ " he asked himself.


	13. Chapter 13: Smash City

The group walked into Smash City. Nathan was surprised. Everyone was right. It was big and crowded. There were many people there from many different games. While the Yoshi went to do their own things, Fox, Marth, Midna, Nathan, and his partner Pokémon, Eevee, tried to stay together as best as they could. Nathan picked up Eevee, so he wouldn't lose sight of her. After walking for a while, they arrived at a Pokémon Center. They entered and waited for Lucario and Eevee to heal.

Nathan let out a sigh, glad he was finally able to relax for a while. He looked around. He was a bit surprised that the Pokémon Center was almost completely empty. The only other person, outside of his group, who was there was a little girl playing with a Vulpix while her mother watched. Nathan let out a slight smile. He was hoping his bond with Eevee would remain strong no matter what enemies divided them.

After the Pokémon were all healed, Yoshi decided to find something to eat and Lucario just seemed to vanish without a trace. The only ones left were Fox, Marth, Midna, Nathan, and Eevee. Fox and Marth decided they should escort them to the other brawlers. They thought they should all meet the Chosen One in person. The group walked through Smash City past several stores and restaurants. The whole time they were walking, Nathan couldn't help but notice that pretty much everyone they passed by seemed to glance at him. It made him a little nervous. The group continued until they were covered in a shadow. They all looked up to see a giant arena floating above them. Nathan's mouth opened wide. He didn't know how to react to something so amazing. In fact, everyone seemed to be just staring at it. Midna soon broke the silence.

"Well, what are we doing standing around here for? Let's go in." Everyone entered a transport ship that lifted them up to the arena. It took a bit longer than Nathan thought it would take to get up to the arena but the view of the city as they rose was rather beautiful. Soon, the transport landed on a small landing pad that was attached to the arena. Everyone got out and walked towards a pair of doors guarded by a couple of toads. The toads moved to allow them to enter. However, before they could, they heard something coming from the other side of the door.

"Aw come on. just give me a chance," they heard someone say. The doors opened and Donkey Kong walked out carrying Rayman on his back. Rayman was struggling to free himself from DK's strong grip. DK walked to the edge of the landing pad and threw Rayman off the edge. Rayman tried to float back towards the pad but DK jumped off and hit Rayman with his foot, sending him flying towards the ground. "I'll be back," Rayman shouted as DK helicopter propellered his way back onto the pad. No one said anything as DK walked back through the doors.

Nathan was a little confused as to why Rayman was even here. He thought that only Nintendo characters could enter the Smash Bros Universe. But, then again, Sonic was able to enter this universe and he wasn't a Nintendo character so maybe there was more to this universe than he thought. Nathan picked up Eevee as the group walked through the doors into, what looked like, some kind of training room. Several Nintendo characters were there, including Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Shulk, Falco, Slippy, and Peppy. They all seemed to just be hanging out, not saying a word. The only one that was doing something was Falco who was cleaning his blaster with a rag.

"Hey, everyone," Fox said as they entered.

"What took you so long," Slippy asked.

"Well, I had to quickly defeat a giant bird," Fox responded

Falco glanced over at Fox for a second before going back to cleaning his blaster.

"Well, at least you're still in one piece," Peppy said.

"Why are you still wearing that mask, Lucina," Shulk instantly asked. "We all know who you really are."

Nathan and Midna looked over at the masked swordsman who glanced over at them as well. After Nathan gave a friendly smile, Lucina shrugged and removed her mask, revealing her true identity.

"Aha! I knew you sounded like a girl," Midna shouted out.

After the little interruption was over, Peppy glanced over at Nate.

"Is this who I think it is," Peppy asked. Fox just nodded. Peppy smiled as he grabbed Nate's hand and shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, son."

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine," Nathan responded, "and you can just call me Nate."

"Well, Nate, we're happy to have you here," Peppy said.

"Hmm… Are you sure this is the one," Slippy questioned. "He doesn't look like much."

"Sais the one who's failed to become a brawler since day one," Falco said silently.

"I believe in him," Shulk answered. "He might not look like a fighter but I sense the soul of a warrior inside of him."

"Th-thank you, Shulk," was all Nathan could think to respond with.

"The toad is right, though," Lucina said. She then turned to Nate. "We're going to have to train you so you can defend yourself when one of us aren't around to save you."

Even though Nathan loved every Nintendo character he was surrounded by, the thought of being trained by them embarrassed him. To counter, he tried to make up an excuse.

"I can defend myself," He fibbed.

"Oh yeah," Falco said, putting his gun away as he started walking towards Nate. "Let's say you're surrounded by a bunch of robots, all with guns drawn towards you. How are you going to survive that?"

"Uh… Not die," was the only response Nathan could think of. Midna and the Kongs started giggling at Nathan's response. Falco gave Midna a look that quickly made her stop. Falco looked at Nate for a second before turning around and walking away.

"Don't make him my responsibility," Falco blurted out, "because I am not going to train him, no matter what any of you say.

"Don't worry," a voice said. "We already found someone to train him."

Nathan turned around to see both Link and Samus walking through the door.

"Samus! Link! You're alright," Nathan said, happy to see they were both alright.

"Why wouldn't they be," Midna said. "They are brawlers after all."

"Where are the others," Nathan asked.

"They're safe inside the city too," Samus responded.

"So, what brings you two here," Slippy asked.

"Well, on our way here, we heard some crocks say that King K. Wrap, or whatever his name is, is preparing to attack the city," Samus said.

Everyone let out a gasp but it was soon drowned out by everyone, except Nate and Falco, laughing.

"Attack Smash City," Falco said in disbelief. "Anyone who has seen this city knows that those words don't go together."

"We know. We believe he's going to attack because he knows the Chosen One is here," Samus responded.

"And to get him he's going to attack the city," Falco asked crossing his arms. "He might as well surrender now. Even if he attacks us with literally everything he's got, the best he'll end up doing is putting a dent in the wall."

"I'm sure he already knows about the city's defenses, but he wouldn't attack unless he has a well thought out plan," Slippy said.

"That's what we're afraid of," Samus said. "The crocks said something about a 'special weapon' that he's going to use to attack with."

"A special weapon? Did they say what it was," Midna asked.

"No," Link responded, "which is why we have to prepare, just in case. Shulk-"

"You don't have to say a word," Shulk said. "I already know where you want me and what you want me to do." With those words, Shulk walked out of the door. The Kongs decided to follow.

"Knowing K. Room, or however you say his name," Fox said, "he's more than likely going to use the Flying Crock to attack. So, we should-"

"We should use the Great Fox to counter-attack," Peppy interrupted.

"Great idea," Slippy said. "The Great Fox alone should be enough to send him the other way."

"Alright then, let's move out, team," Fox shouted as he led the Star Fox team out of the room leaving Link, Samus, Midna, Nate, and Eevee behind.

"I can take Nate somewhere safe until the threat has passed," Midna said.

"Alright. Link and I will make sure everyone is prepared." Samus said. "We don't want people to panic, even if it does turn out to be a code red."

"You two take care," Midna said.

"Thanks, you too," Samus responded. With those words, Samus and Link left the room leaving only Midna, Nate, and Eevee in the room.

"Eevee," Eevee said, wondering what they should do. Nathan looked down at Eevee who was still in his hands staring up at him. He knelt, setting her on the ground, and patted her head.

"Don't worry," Nathan said. "They're all brawlers. I'm sure they can handle themselves just fine."

"About time you spoke," Midna said

"Huh?"

"You were rather quiet through most of that. I was starting to worry a little."

"Sorry. I'm usually not that much of a talker unless I'm talking to a close friend, like Jacob."

Midna snickered a little. "Link is the same way. He usually doesn't talk to people because of how popular he is."

"So I've heard."

"Anyways, I should probably take you to Maia now."

"Maia?" Nathan had almost forgotten about her. "Like, right now?"

"Why not?" Without waiting for a response, Midna set a portal down on the ground. Nathan just looked at it as Midna stepped onto it and gestured for Nathan to come closer. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Nathan, with no response, picked up Eevee and walked into the portal with Midna.


	14. Chapter 14: Maia

When Nathan, Midna, and Eevee exited the portal, they found themselves surrounded by several tables, chares, and people, most just chatting, on the top of a building. The sun was starting to set which left for a beautiful view. There were a couple people eating and drinking which made Nathan believe that they were on the top floor balcony of a restaurant or something. Midna looked around the place until she saw a girl sitting in a chair near the edge of the balcony. She had black hair that was put up in a ponytail and her left hand was covered by an arm cannon. Nathan guessed that it was probably Maia. Midna moved closer towards the girl. Nathan, Eevee in hand, followed. When they got close enough to the girl, before Midna could say anything to her, she spoke first.

"Where have you been," she asked in a way that made it sound as if she was trying to be cool or something.

"Oh, nowhere much," Midna said. "Just hanging out with a new friend."

"If you want me to meet them, I'm not interested."

"Oh, I have a feeling that you'll be interested in this one."

"Even if I would be, I'm not following you."

"You don't have to follow me this time. They're right here with me." Maia lifted her head and turned towards them. She fixed her eyes on Nate but with no clear expression as to whether she was interested or not. "This is Nathan, or you can just call him Nate." Nate set Eevee down and held out his hand for Maia to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said.

Maia didn't take the hand. Instead, she just stared at it. She looked at Nate up and down and then noticed the bracelet on his hand. Her eyes widened. She looked around the place. There were still quite a few people on the balcony with them. She turned to Midna.

"Can you give us like ten minutes," Maia asked.

"Take as long as you need," Midna said with a smirk. Maia sighed and rolled her eyes as she grabbed Nathan's wrist.

"Follow me," she said as she pulled Nathan away. Nathan, not really having a choice now, followed Maia. He looked back to Midna and Eevee for a second before continuing to follow Maia down some stairs. They walked through a room full of people, down a hallway, and turned into a closet that was filled with cleaning supplies. Without shutting the door, Maia pushed Nate against the wall, startling him a little.

"Who are you and where did you get this stone from," Maia said in a rather angry sounding voice lifting Nate's wrist up. Nate, a little terrified, wasn't sure what to say. He tried to say something but couldn't get it out. "Answer my question!"

"U-uh… I-I just… found it."

"You just 'found it?' I've been searching for this thing for years and you just manage to somehow enter this universe and, by luck, just 'find it?'"

"Well, I didn't find it in this universe…"

Maia, shocked by Nate's answer, let go of his wrist and stepped back. "What?"

"I found it back on Earth. I was just riding my bike one day and there it was on the side of the road."

"Back… on Earth?"

"Uh… yeah."

Nathan wasn't exactly sure what all this girl knew about the stone, but he was sure that if anyone had answers about the stone, it was her. Before Nathan could ask a single question, however, he could hear Maia mutter something silently to herself.

"How did he manage to get back?"

"Excuse me?"

Maia looked up at Nathan, just now realizing that she had said what she did aloud. She didn't know what to say now. Before either of them could think of anything to say, a Pianta turned into the closet they were in.

"Oh. Excuse me," the Pianta said. "I just need to..." The Pianta started reaching for a mop and a bucket on the far end of the closet. Both Maia and Nathan reached for the items, touching hands as they did. The instant their skin touched, they both pulled away. Nathan put his hand behind his back and turned to face the floor. Maia sighed as she continued to grab the mop and bucket and hand it to the Pianta, not saying a word.

"Thank you," the Pianta said in return. The Pianta left leaving Nathan and Maia back in the awkward situation they were in. Not wanting it to stay this awkward, Nate decided to say something.

"So, how long have you been in this world?" Maia looked up at Nate. "You and I aren't from this universe (or any Nintendo universe), so how did you get here?"

Maia put a hand behind her back. "I'd rather not talk about that right now." After a short pause, she continued. "How about you? How did you enter this world?"

"I… I'm not sure. Me and my best friend, Jacob, were just driving along when, suddenly, we found ourselves in the middle of a field. Since we didn't know how to get back home we made do with what we had."

"I see," was all Maia said in response. "Well, if you want to survive in this world, you're going to have to go through the same training I went through, otherwise, without a brawler by your side, you're as good as dead." Nathan looked at the ground, knowing what Maia said was true, but not wanting to go through with it. Maia cracked a fake smile. "Don't worry, it won't be too difficult." Maia started exiting the closet but collided with someone on her way out. Backing up and shaking her head, she looked to see that it was Midna with a smile that made it seem as if she got away with murder. Eevee was with her.

"Midna," Maia said in shock. "When did… How long have you…" Midna just continued to float there with that smile still plastered on her face. Maia turned red. "It's not what you think, now get that stupid grin off your face!"

Nathan wanted to laugh but didn't want Maia fuming at him either, so he stayed quiet. When everyone was serious once again, the group went to a hotel and rented two rooms; one for Maia and Midna and one for Nathan and Eevee. In the girls' room, Maia was brushing her teeth and Midna was laying on the bed.

"There's still nothing going on between us, Midna," Maia said, spitting out some toothpaste.

"Say what you want," Midna said. "I've seen you hang out with enough boys to know that he's your type."

"I do not have a type," Maia shouted walking out of the bathroom. "Alex wouldn't have allowed it anyway."

"I think Alex would like him. He actually reminds me a lot of him."

"I will admit, there is something 'interesting' about him," Maia said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I'm not sure what it is but whatever it is I don't like."

"How can you not like him? You just met him. Just give him some time, you may find that you like him."

"Don't get any ideas," Maia said turning her head. "But no matter what, we need to protect that stone. If it falls into the wrong hands then you-know-who could return."


	15. Chapter 15: Another Dream

Nathan and Eevee were both in the other hotel room getting ready to sleep. Eevee was stretching on the hotel bed. Nathan, sitting on the bed with her, scratched Eevee's head.

"You know, Eevee," Nathan said, "I've been thinking of giving you a name. Not that there's anything wrong with your current name but if we ever get separated then it will be easier for me to find you. What do you think?"

"Eevee," Eevee said excitedly.

"Alright, but it has to be a good one. Let's see, how about Precious?" Eevee, not agreeing with that name, shook her head from side to side. "No? Ok, what about Summer?" Eevee shook her head again. "Alright, maybe Daisy?" Eevee shook her head yet again. "Man, this is hard." Nathan, not able to think of any other good names, laid down on the bed. Eevee jumped onto his chest.

"Eve. Eve," the fluffy little Pokémon said. Nathan sat back up.

"Eve?"

"Eevee, Eve."

"Eve, I like it," Nathan said picking her up. "From now on you shall be called Eve."

"Eevee." Eve let out a smile, happy with her new name. She then let out a yawn, ready to call it a day.

"Alright, let's get to bed. We've had a long day and I could use some sleep." Nathan said setting her down, also yawning. Eve curled up in Nathan's lap, ready to sleep. Nathan turned off the light and the two friends went to sleep.

That night Nathan had another dream. This time, it started a bit different than normal. Nathan was on a small, floating island that was just above the clouds. The platform had, what looked like, a futuristic sidewalk with a warm light coming from inside of it. There was a clear night sky and you could see billions of stars everywhere. You could also see the outline of the moon which looked a little too close for comfort but left for a breathtaking view Nathan peeked over the edge. He could see plains and forests and rivers and lakes below him. Stepping away from the edge, Nathan looked around. There were multiple islands that were also floating in the sky. Most of them had ruined structures. Some of the structures looked like something you'd see in Rome while others looked like they were made by aliens. One of the islands stood out from the rest. On it was the ruins of a temple of some kind. On another island not too far away from it was part of the temple's crumbling wall, and attached to the wall were two red banners, flapping in the breeze, both also holding the Smash logo.

"What is this place," Nathan asked both to himself and the being that kept appearing in his dreams.

"This is where the Smash Stone came from," said the female voice. "As you can see, it's been abandoned and left to crumble away with time."

"Why," Nathan wanted to say more but "why" was the only word he could release.

"All questions have answers but not all answers will be revealed. If you wish to find the answers…" Without warning, the voice stopped, making Nathan concerned.

"H-Hello?"

"He knows where you are…" The scene around Nathan instantly started fading away.

"Wait, what's happening?"

"He's trying to interrupt us." The female's voice started fading too. "Nathan, don't let his tricks persuade…" Those were the last words Nathan heard from his mysterious friend that night.

Nathan looked around through his now dark dream. For a second, nothing seemed to be happening, but that soon changed when something started slowly falling from the sky. At first, Nathan thought it was snow, but a closer glance revealed that it was too flaky and grey to be snow. Nathan watched a flake fall on the ground which was now covered in the grey particles. Leaning down, Nathan brushed a hand through the dusty flakes. They left a grey stain on his skin. It was ash probably from a fire. Nathan stood and realized that he was now surrounded by trees, not even one showing any shade of green or housing even a single leaf. In fact, all these trees were burnt.

A sound instantly echoed through the air. It was faint but loud enough to be heard. The noise spoke again. It sounded like a cry. It rang out once more, this time Nathan recognized it. It was Eve calling out from somewhere nearby.

"Eve? Eve, is that you?"

"Eevee," the noise echoed once more.

Nathan instantly started walking through the forest of dead trees, searching around to see if he could find Eve. He soon saw Eve's ears sticking out from underneath the ash. Shocked and surprised, he ran towards her and started moving all the ash away from her face.

"Hang on, Eve," Nathan said in a panicked tone. "I'll get you out of there soon." Nathan continued to clear away ash until he could fully see her head. The eyes of that cute little fox head looked up at Nathan. A tear formed and started running down her face.

"Don't worry," Nathan said, moving a hand towards his partner to wipe away the tear. "I'm here now."

As Nathan wiped the tear from her face the head fell over and the eyes became lifeless. Confused, Nathan grabbed the head and lifted it. When he did, he realized that there wasn't a body, legs, or even tail. The sight of holding a lifeless, disembodied head made Nathan feel like vomiting. In fear, he instantly dropped the head and fell backward. Instead of hitting the ground though, Nathan just fell straight through. He kept falling until he hit a hard ground. He quickly got up and checked to make sure he was alright, which he was. Nathan looked up at where he had fallen from. The hole was still visible and there was light coming through it. It landed on top of a trophy, but not just any trophy. Nathan was once again face-to-face with his best friend Jacob in a trophy form. Before Nathan could do anything in response to what he was looking at, a pair of red eyes instantly appeared behind the trophy.

"You have something that belongs to me," a deep, evil sounding voice echoed through the dark room. "I suggest you hand it over before you lose your friend forever." A giant white hand slowly floated towards the trophy. Nathan knew who it was; Master Hand, but something didn't feel right. Because of how stiff he was moving, it almost looked as if Master Hand was being mind controlled. Master Hand stopped just above Jacob. He then turned himself into a fist and faced towards the trophy. Nathan knew what was about to happen and all he could say in response was "No."

"Nathan." The friendly female voice had returned. "Don't let him control you. Fight…" Instantly after saying that last word, Master Hand slammed down, crushing the trophy underneath of him. It created a loud boom sound as if someone hit a drum as hard as they could.

At that same moment, Nathan shot awake in a cold sweat. After taking a few deep breaths, he looked around. The sun was brightly shining through a window, creating spots of light on the wall. Eve was still sleeping silently next to him. Nathan placed a hand on her and patted her softly. He then let out a deep breath before getting out of bed and getting ready for the day.


	16. Chapter 16: Breakfast

After brushing his teeth, fixing his hair, and anything else to prepare him for today, Nathan looked out of his hotel room window. There were buildings as far as the eye could see, and the floating arena was easy to spot. You could probably see it from anywhere in the city. The sun was just rising and already the streets were flooded with Toads, Hylians, and many other familiar Nintendo races.

"Eevee," the newly named Eve said as she jumped onto a chair next to Nathan, eager to start the day.

"Ready to start the day," Nathan asked with a smile on his face. Nathan might have looked like his normal happy self on the outside, but he was still rather confused and a bit scared on the inside. He was pretty much as famous as one of the brawlers excluding the fact that he didn't know how to fight, let alone defend himself properly.

Eve, in response to Nathan's words, energetically jumped off the chair and moved to the door, as if waiting to go outside to pee. Nathan chuckled as he too moved to the door and opened it. The two stepped out of the room and Nathan closed the door behind them. Just after doing so, Nathan turned to the door next to his, the one Maia was in. As rude as Maia might have sounded at times, Nathan wanted to learn more about her, how she entered this universe, and how long she's been here. Not wanting to disturb her in case she was still sleeping though, Nathan turned and walked over to the elevator.

Exiting the elevator on the ground floor, Nathan and Eve walked over to the breakfast area where the scent of pancakes and syrup filled the room. Shortly after entering, Nathan noticed that Maia was already down here. She was chatting with a familiar yellow armadillo who was wearing western clothing. There was a cup of juice next to Maia which didn't seem to be touched. Nathan decided to grab some breakfast for himself and Eve before bothering the two. He grabbed a couple of pancakes and one of those tiny cartons of milk for himself and grabbed a bowl of Pokémon food for Eve. As Nathan turned to go and sit, Dillon stood, tilted his hat at Maia, and then curled up into a ball and rolled out of the hotel. Nathan walked over to the table Maia was at and sat down where Dillon was sitting, setting his plate of food on the table and setting the bowl of Pokémon food on the floor for Eve to start eating.

Nathan opened the small carton and took a quick little gulp of milk. He glanced over at Maia who didn't seem to be paying much attention to him. Instead, she was just examining her arm cannon.

"Where's Midna," Nathan asked.

"She has more important places to be than always keeping an eye on you or me, you know." Nathan set his carton down, a bit disappointed at the response that was given. Nathan still wanted to know how Maia entered this universe and how long she's been there. Before taking a bite of his food, Nathan decided to ask.

"Maia," he started.

"Do you know the requirements it takes to become a brawler?" Maia instantly said. Nathan wasn't expecting an instant question like this. He wasn't exactly sure how to answer.

"I can't say that I think I do," Nathan answered.

"Well, I'll tell you this, it's no walk in the park. To become a brawler, you must pass a series of tests, ranging from fighting a foe made of metal to breaking targets within a certain time to even having to fight Master Hand himself." Nathan instantly realized what Maia was talking about. "Only after completing all of these challenges can one officially label themselves as one of the heroes of Smash."

"Have you completed these tests," Nathan asked, curious to learn more. Maia turned her head.

"Yes," she said, putting a hand on her cannon. She looked as if she was about to say something else but didn't for a while. "If you're wondering if it's difficult, that doesn't even start to describe it."

"And I'm going to have to go through all those tests too?"

"If you want to survive in this universe on your own, then yes."

Nathan wasn't sure whether he wanted to start eating his pancakes or ask more questions. This girl, if she knew how to get back to Earth, might just be his only ticket home. As much as Nathan would have loved to stay in this universe, he had a life back at home, and a family who was probably wondering why he hadn't called yet. Nathan didn't want to become a brawler, he just wanted to go home. However, he had to get Jacob back first. If becoming a brawler was going to be the only way to get him back, then he guessed he had no choice.

"Alright," Nathan said with a sigh. "When do I start?"

"You know how to get to the arena from here?"

"It's a giant floating stadium in the sky. How can I miss it?"

"Meet me there at ten sharp." Maia stood. Before she walked away, she took the cup of juice and chugged it all. When she was done, she set the cup down and whipped her mouth with her arm. "Don't be late," she said as she walked out of the hotel.

Shortly after she left, Nathan looked down at Eve who had just finished eating. He put a hand on her head, petting it, and then started eating his breakfast. Nathan still wasn't excited about anything that he knew would follow but he knew that he had no other options. If he was going to get Jacob back, he had to become a brawler, otherwise, he wouldn't survive a second in this world.

"The life of a hero," Nathan said to himself as he started eating his pancakes.


	17. Chapter 17: Attacked

(Hey Guys. I wanted to very quickly mention something. This is a SYOC story. For those of you that don't know what that means, SYOC means Submit Your Own Character. It's kind of like a role play except you don't control your characters. I've already received a few requests from people over on Wattpad. I'm excited to see what OCs I receive here on Fanfiction. If you would like to submit your own OC, since the links on my profile aren't working for some unknown reason, DM me and I'll send you a copy of the form and rules. Anyways, enjoy the rest of the fanfiction!)

Half an hour to ten, Nathan and Eve arrived at the arena. They entered the waiting room area where Maia was already waiting for them.

"Well, you got here quickly," Maia said.

"It's better to arrive early than late, right," Nathan said.

"I suppose…" Maia looked down and noticed Eve standing next to Nathan. "Did you have to bring your pet?"

"First off, Eve's not a pet; she's a friend. Second, did you expect me to leave her at the hotel all alone?" Maia just crossed her arms and turned her head at Nathan's answer. "Why did you want me to come here anyway," Nathan asked.

"Follow me," Maia said walking through a pair of doors. Nathan followed.

They entered a rather dark room with the only light source being a monitor with the words "Stand by…" in bright red and an illuminated little keypad attached to a railing. The doors shut behind them. Maia hit a key on the pad and the monitor changed blue with white text that reads "Passcode:" above a while line. Maia punched in some numbers that appeared as stars on the line below the word "Passcode:" on the monitor. After punching in about five keys, Maia hit one more button causing the words "Access Granted!" to appear on the monitor in bright green. A large door opened in front of them and a platform they were standing on floated them towards the center of an arena. It looked like Pokémon Stadium except the stage didn't have a Poké Ball print on it and the ground was blue instead of green. It also didn't have platforms. There was also a giant monitor on one side of the stage which Nathan guessed displayed the stats of the current battle.

"As you've probably already noticed," Maia said as she stepped off the platform onto the arena, "your weight and strength have changed prior to entering this universe." Nathan stepped off the platform too. He didn't even notice any change in his body, not even during his first encounter with the Gyarados. "It's thanks to the change in gravity. This universe has lower gravity than most people are used to, which allows them to hit harder, jump higher, and run faster."

"Oh, so it's a Superman kind of deal," Nathan commented.

"That's… one name you can give it," Maia said pausing for a short second. "This universe also gives us a few other useful abilities too, including…" Maia finished her sentence by putting her hands together in a defensive stance, causing a bubble shield to appear around her. Nathan's eyes widened at the thought that he was able to do this. Maia put her hands to her side causing the shield to go away. "I wouldn't use it for too long though. If it breaks, then you'll get a massive headache."

"I understand," Nathan responded.

"These advancements don't make us immortal though. This universe comes packed with several different challenges. If one wishes to survive here all on their own, they must learn how to conquer these challenges, which is why several tests have been made to see exactly what one is capable of. These tests range from having to break targets to having to board platforms to even having to fight someone who's either large or made of metal." The more Maia talked about the tests, the more Nathan realized how similar they were to Smash Bros' single-player mode where you had to do the same tasks to reach Master Hand and defeat him.

"Doesn't sound too hard," Nathan jokingly said to himself aloud. "Alright, so when do I start?" Maia stopped and turned her head towards Nate, smiling evilly as she did so.

"Right here, right now," Maia responded aiming her cannon at Nathan and charging up an attack. The joking smile on Nathan's face quickly went away.

"Woah! Wait! I'm fighting you, now? I don't get any practice or tips or anything?"

"This is your practice," Maia said, "and here's your tip: try not to get hit."

"That's not a tip, that's a command."

"I know, and this is an attack."

Without warning, Maia shot an energy blast towards Nathan, who thankfully quickly jumped out of the way just in time. Nate landed on his side. Sitting up, he wanted to say something but didn't know what to.

"Oh yeah, your pet is going to have to survive this too," Maia said as she pressed a couple of buttons on her cannon. She aimed it forward and shot out two missiles, one towards Nate and the other towards Eve. Nate quickly stood and started running towards Eve. He stopped for a second to avoid getting hit by the rocket that was aimed at him and continued towards Eve who was just sitting there frozen. Nathan leaped towards Eve, managing to push her out of the path of the missile, but also putting himself in its path in the process. The rocket hit Nate, exploding and causing him to tumble on the ground for a bit. It heart like a giant bee sting yet he also felt as if he was hit by a giant foam dart.

"That's another thing I forgot to mention," Maia said as she slowly started walking towards Nathan. "It will take a lot more than a single bullet to kill you in this world but take too much damage and its game over."

Maia aimed her cannon at Nathan, ready to fire another attack. Nathan wasn't sure if he had enough time to jump out of the way of this attack. Before Maia could fire at him though, a loud roar rang through the sky. It sounded rather close too. A large shadow instantly covered them both. Maia turned around to reveal a giant dragon nested on the edge of the arena looking down at them.

"R-Ridley," Maia said in disbelief. "How did he get past the city's defenses?"

Ridley flapped his wings and reached out one of his arms to grab Nathan. Before he could even touch him though, Mata shot several missiles at Ridley causing him to nest back on the edge of the arena. Knowing he couldn't move closer, Ridley charged up his own attack. Hen it was ready, he opened his mouth, sending a giant fireball towards the group. Acting as quickly as she could, Maia grabbed Eevee and handed her to Nathan.

"Jump," Maia shouted as she jumped from the stage to the crowd area with ease. Nathan wasn't sure if he could make the jump but there was no time to think about it. Holding Eve tightly, Nathan jumped towards Maia just as the fireball hit the stage, setting it ablaze. Nathan just managed to make the jump. Looking back, Nathan saw Ridley jumping onto the stage area, also getting ready to leap towards them.

"Look out," Maia shouted as she tackled Nathan down to the ground just as Ridley leaped towards them. He missed them but went straight through the giant monitor, demolishing it along with most of the arena it was attached to. "Quick, get up!" Maia helped Nate to his feet before pulling him as fast as she could to the edge of the arena that was now destroyed. Still holding onto Nathan, who was also still holding onto Eve, Maia jumped off the edge of the arena. Ridley saw them and started chasing after them. Maia, in response, fired several energy blasts at the dragon.

"Did you think this through," Nathan asked, looking towards the ground.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt as much in this universe!"

They hit the ground quicker than Nathan was expecting. Maia landed on her feet while Nathan fell onto his back, letting go of Eve in the process. Maia was right, it didn't hurt like it would back on Earth, but it still hurt as if he landed on a bed of spikes. Nathan quickly stood as quickly as he could. Seconds later, Ridley slammed onto the ground as well, causing the ground below him to crack and shift, just like the Gyarados situation Nathan and Jacob experienced on their first day.

Most of the people around the area started to flee in fear. Maia, shooting several more blasts at Ridley, shoved Nathan to remind him to keep moving. Nathan started running until he realized that he wasn't holding Eve anymore. Nathan turned back towards Ridley where he saw Eve growling at the giant purple dragon. _"What the hell is she thinking,"_ Nathan thought. Not wanting his partner to get hurt, he quickly ran to her.

"What are you doing," Maia shouted as she saw Nathan run towards Ridley. Just as Ridley was about to slash at Eve with his claws, Nathan stepped in front of her and raised his hands in a defensive stance and closed his eyes. He didn't feel the attack hit him, but he did feel a bit of a bump. He opened his eyes to reveal that he was in his own bubble shield. Ridley slashed at the shield a couple more times, but it didn't seem to have any effect.

"Go," Nathan shouted at his partner. "Get to safety!"

Eve did as she was told. Ridley, annoyed by the boy's shield, lifted his foot to stomp down onto the shield. Nathan's shield was already getting small and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to block this next attack without his shield breaking. Just before Ridley could stomp his foot down though, he was stopped by someone spinning into him, causing the dragon to fall backward. Nathan stopped using his shield and looked up at his savior. It was Dillon.

"What are you doing, kid," Dillon said as he landed on the ground in front of Nathan, still facing Ridley. "If the Smash Stone gets snatched then we're all doomed! Go now while you still can. I'll buy you some time."

Maia pulled on Nathan's arm, pulling him into a nearby ally.

"I should slap you right now," Maia shouted. "That was a reckless move." Nathan wanted to say something but couldn't get the words out of his mouth. "Whatever," Maia said after a moment of silence. "Just teleport us somewhere already."

"Huh?"

"What? You don't know?"

"Know what?"

Maia put a hand on her face. "Well, I can't really blame you for not knowing." Maia looked over at Dillon and Ridley who were still fighting each other. "Alright," Maia said picking up Eve and setting her in Nathan's arms, "to make a long story short, the Smash Stone does a lot more than you think. One of its powers allows you to teleport to certain areas. All you've got to do is think of a location and picture yourself being there."

"That doesn't sound too hard," Nathan thought to himself. "So where do I teleport us to?"

Before Maia could answer, the sound of a heavy metal object hitting the ground made the group jump. They turned to see Dillon had been turned into a trophy. Ridley looked in their direction and screeched.

"It doesn't matter," Maia said, clearly panicked. "Just get us out of here."

"But… I don't know where to-"

"Just hurry," Maia interrupted.

Nathan glanced over at Ridley who was lifting himself into the air and preparing an attack. Nathan, not wanting his surroundings to distract him or make him think of a place just as worse, closed his eyes. He started thinking of different locations in the Nintendo universe, trying to think of one that would get them a good distance away but wasn't too far away. He thought of several good places, including Inkopolis, Mute City, and even The Halberd. However, he soon thought of a place that he thought would be perfect. He didn't think it was too far away, but he also knew that it would be hard to find them there. Plus, he always wanted to see what the area looked like when it wasn't in an apocalyptic state.

When Nathan opened his eyes, he realized that they were all in the air, falling towards a large mountain blanketed with snow. With no time to react, Maia, Nathan, and Eve hit the ground hard, rolling for a bit until stopping just before the edge of a cliff. After the fumble, Nathan tried to stand to get a good look at his surroundings, but a combination of his panicked state and now frigid body caused him to pass out.


	18. Chapter 18: Restart

"That was too close. You need to be more careful." It was another one of those dreams. Nathan was looking at a still image of the damage that was caused to the arena in Smash City. "If you want to become a brawler; save your friend, the first thing you've got to do is open your eyes to the true danger of this world."

The image Nathan was staring at instantly burst into flames. Nathan's eyes shot open. He was lying on the ground with his head on a pillow looking at a fire. The fire had a pot over it with something cooking inside. Nathan slowly sat up and looked around. He was in a cave with Maia and what he soon identified to be the Ice Climbers, Popo and Nana. Eve was leaning against a wall with her arms crossed and her eyes closed while Popo and Nana were looking at a map. Nathan looked around for a bit more and realized that Eve was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Eve," Nathan asked sounding a bit more panicked than he probably had to be. The Ice Climbers looked up from their map. Midna just opened a single eye in his direction, clearly not seeming bothered. Nathan then turned to the mouth of the cave where a strong blizzard was blowing outside. "Oh no. Don't tell me she's out there!" Nathan was about to book it out of the cave to go and find her, but Maia leaped off the wall and grabbed Nate's shoulder, pinning him against the cave's wall.

"What do you think you're doing," Maia said.

"Let me go," Nathan said, struggling to release himself.

"If you go out in that storm then you could get lost, or worse; lose this stone," Maia explained holding up Nate's arm with the bracelet on it.

"Eve is out there in the cold!"

"Better her than you."

"I can't lose her."

"Sometimes losing people is part of life!"

That sudden loud statement was enough to make the whole cave grow quiet once more. Nathan, still annoyed that he couldn't save his partner, was about to say something that would have probably made Maia start boiling, but his mood instantly changed when he noticed that tears were forming in her eyes. When Maia realized that her emotions were showing, she stepped away from Nathan and moved to the opposite side of the cave. The Ice Climbers, not wanting the tension in the air to be so tight, decided to see if the stew in the pot over the fire was ready.

"Oh, would you look at that, Nana, the stew is done," Popo said.

"Oh boy, Popo," Nana said, "it smells delicious."

With one grabbing a ladle and the other holding bread bowls to pour the stew in, the two each gave Nathan and Maia some of the stew. Nathan took the bowl with both hands and examined the stew for a bit. It looked rather interesting, and the smell reminded him of when his mother made him chicken noodle soup whenever he was sick.

"Eat up," Nana said handing Nate a spoon.

Nathan, taking the spoon, dipped it into the bowl and pulled out a small portion of the stew. He calmly blew on it and then turned to Nana who was waiting for Nate to take the bite. Opening his mouth, Nathan inserted the spoon inside, emptying the stew inside his mouth. He held it in his mouth for a couple of seconds, trying to savor every taste it was providing before swallowing. Seeing Nana was still waiting for either a positive or negative response, Nathan smiled, even though the taste left him wanting homemade soup. Nana, glad to see Nathan was satisfied, left him to finish eating in peace.

As Nathan ate another spoon full of stew, he turned to Maia who had ripped some bread from her bowl and was twirling it around in her stew. Nathan looking back down at his own stew, let out a sigh. He really wanted to save Jacob and get back home, and this girl, depending on how much she knew about this world, would probably be their only ticket to do so. Setting his bowl to the side, Nathan stood and filled the silent air.

"Alright," Nate began. Moving slightly closer towards Maia. "I think the two of us have gotten off on the wrong foot. Why don't we start over?" Nathan cleared his throat. "Hi, my name is Nathan, apparently also being called the "Chosen One," and I'd like to save my friend and get back home ASAP. Can you help me?" Nathan, to finish his sentence, held out a hand and smiled.

"Returning home is way out of my league," Maia responded. "I've tried several times to return but have never even come close to success."

The cave became quiet once more. Maia just continued swirling her little breadcrumb through her stew as if no one even spoke. Nathan was starting to get a little annoyed. Was she purposefully trying to sound negative to avoid him? Realizing his renewed greeting wasn't affecting her and not wanting things to remain awkward, Nathan decided to say something, but what he spoke might not have been the smartest thing to muster.

"So, do you have a family? Siblings?" The instant Nathan said family, Maia stopped swirling her stew. She looked up at Nathan, her eyes locking with his. The sudden look made Nathan instantly feel cold and uncomfortable. Realizing his mistake, he shivered and turned his head. "Sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Yes," Maia responded, interrupting Nate's apology. Nathan turned his head to face her once more. "I have an older brother. His name's Alex." Nathan's eyes widened, surprised Maia was even giving an answer. "But… it's been nearly a decade since I last saw him." There was a long pause after that which Nathan decided to fill with a question.

"Does he know you're here?"

"He practically came here with me, along with two of his close friends."

"Wait, so there are others from our universe who are here too?"

"If you're thinking of trying to find one of them, forget it, it's already too late."

"What are you talking about? If there are more people here from our universe than just us, and if they've been around longer than us, then they must know some way to get home."

"You'll just be wasting time finding them."

"Why do you insist on being so negative-"

"You won't find any of them because they're all dead," Maia shouted.

The instant and unexpected shout made Nathan step backward, a bit frightened. In the process, he accidentally kicked over his bowl of stew, spilling it all over the hard cave floor. Nathan didn't know what to say after that. He felt like he had to say something to apologize but all that he could make come out was a weak "Oh." Maia, shortly after shouting, scooped the soggy bread out of her stew and placed it in her mouth. Nathan turned to the Ice Climbers who you could tell were clearly frightened by what had just happened but were also trying to cover it up by hiding their faces in a map.

Nathan, taking one more glance over at Maia, let out a sigh. Turning around, he picked up his spilled bowl and moved it out of the way of his resting spot. He then sat down facing towards the now dying fire while also not trying to look at Maia.

"I hope we can find a way out of here," he thought.


	19. Chapter 19: Your Name is?

"So, Popo, Nana," The Ice Climbers turned their attention to the Chosen One. "What are you two doing all the way out here? Why not hang out with some of the other brawlers?"

"We decided to take a break," Nana said.

"Yeah. Many different and unique brawlers have shown this world just what they're capable of," Popo said. "We weren't sure that we'd be able to handle so many newcomers, let alone stand a chance at even beating half of them."

"Not many can past the tests to become a true Brawler, but not all that past the tests want to become Brawlers either."

"Brawler isn't just a name we carry to show people what we're capable of, it shows that we are Heroes of Smash."

"And those of us that choose to be those heroes will do anything and everything to make sure this world isn't corrupted by darkness, but it isn't always easy."

"Darkness always finds a new way to surprise us, and you might find it surprising that, more often than not, we barely manage to crawl away still able to fight."

Nathan was a bit surprised at the words that were coming out of the climber's mouths.

"That's probably just an exaggeration," Maia said. "I'm sure it won't be that hard."

"You seem like you've been in several of those situations," Nathan said, "Yet you sound rather calm."

"I manage," was all Maia responded with. She then leaned to see out the cave's only exit. "It doesn't look like this blizzard is going to let up anytime soon. We should rest."

"That's a great idea," the Ice Climbers said in near perfect unison.

"When the storm clears, we'll be well energized to travel to the village," Nana said.

"And, from there, we can get help to find your pet," Popo said looking towards the Chosen One.

"Pokémon," Nathan said to himself as he sat down on the hard cave floor. He then glanced over at Maia who was still standing and looking towards the cave's entrance.

"Here," Nana said holding a folded blanket in front of Nathan. "Don't want to catch a cold, do we?" Nathan just smiled and accepted the gift. He then turned his head to look towards Maia again who was also receiving a blanket from Popo. Maia took it and laid it flat on the ground. She then laid down on top of it with her head turned towards the ceiling. Nathan repeated her motions; setting the blanket on the ground and lying on top of it. He then grabbed a corner and wrapped half of the blanket onto himself, trapping him inside the soft cover as if he was the inside of a burrito. The Ice Climbers each grabbed their own blankets and wrapped themselves in them.

"Good night," Nathan said. The only one who seemed to hear him was Maia who tilted her head to the side, so she could see him. The two exchanged glances for a second before Maia rolled over, turning her back towards the boy. Nathan, waiting for his eyes to get droopy, turned his attention to the fire. Warm coals were resting on top of a blanket of ash; no flame was visible. Eventually, the darkness the dying flame was filling the cave with turned the world around Nathan to black as he drifted off into the dream dimension.

Nathan was once again surrounded by darkness. He knew what was about to happen so before the voice in his head could speak, he decided to ask a question first.

"Alright," he started, "I think I've been in this world long enough to get some answers. So, spill it. What exactly is going on? I know I'm supposed to stop some kind of, quote-unquote, "ultimate evil" from taking over this world but that's pretty much the only thing that's been answered for me. I want to know who exactly I'm fighting, I want to know more about the other humans Maia told me about, and I would like to know who exactly you are."

Almost instantly, the scene around Nathan changed to a small field. There were several trees scattered around and a stream that wasn't too far away. Nathan recognized the area. It was the place Maia teleported the group to when they first set out to find Jacob. But why was Nathan here, or rather seeing an image of this place?

"Very well. I will answer your questions," the voice began, "starting by introducing you to these kids."

"Hey, there's a stream over here," a female voice said from a distance.

Nathan turned in the direction the voice came from and saw three humans; two boys and one girl. Each looked like they were in their late teens. The girl, who had medium length, messy orange hair and was wearing an orange t-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers, was ahead of the boys, jogging lightly towards the stream. She stopped a couple inches away from it and looked at her reflection in the water. Directly behind her was a boy who looked more formal than the rest. He had neatly combed blond hair and was wearing a blue v-neck sleeveless sweater with a white long sleeve collared shirt underneath it, khaki pants, and brown, formal looking shoes. Directly behind him was a kid wearing a red sleeveless hoodie (he didn't appear to be wearing anything under it), black pants, and sneakers. His hood was up so Nathan couldn't tell what he looked like. After staring at the stream for a bit, the girl stood.

"Well, I'm glad I remembered something from high school," she said. She then pointed in the direction the stream was flowing. "If we travel that way, then we should find civilization, or at least I hope we will."

"I'm sure we will, Grace," the blond-haired boy said placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I just hope we don't find ourselves face to face with another mythical creature," the girl, whose name was apparently Grace, said. "I don't want to meet that dragon again."

"Then we'll just have to be extra cautious. If we've survived high school, then I'm sure we can survive this too."

Grace let out a little giggle. Nathan smiled at the two. He then turned to face the other boy, but he wasn't there. Nathan looked around for a bit and soon saw the boy climbing a rather tall nearby tree. When he got near the top, he removed his hood to get a better view of his surroundings. This allowed Nathan to also see what he looked like. He had black hair that was spiked up to one side, and, now that Nathan thought about it, he looked similar to Maia. Could these humans be the ones Maia mentioned, with this boy in red being her brother?

"Alex," the girl said from behind Nathan, "are you alright up there?" That name, Alex, was all Nathan needed to hear to confirm that his hypothesis was correct. These three kids were the first humans who entered into the Super Smash Bros. universe.

Not responding to Grace's question, Alex just lets out a sigh and started climbing down. While climbing down, a flimsy branch he was holding onto broke. With an unstable balance, and not able to grab onto anything to stop his fall in time, Alex fell all the way from the top of the tree to the ground. His back hit the ground, but, other than just gritting his teeth and sharply closing his eyes, he seemed unphased by the fall.

"Alex," the blond hair boy said running up to him. Grace followed quickly behind. By the time the two reached him, Alex had already adjusted himself to sit upright.

"Alex! Oh my gosh! Are you alright," Grace said, kneeling next to him. The blond-haired boy extended an arm to help Alex up. Not even bothering to look at either of them, Alex simply just stood and brushed his hoodie.

"I'm fine," was all he responded with. "Which way did you say we should go, Grace?"

"Um, that way," Grace said, pointing in the direction she stated before.

"Then let's go," Alex said, walking in the direction Grace had pointed.

Are you sure you're alright," The blond asked, looking rather confused. "I mean, that was quite the fall." He looked up into the tree Alex fell form. Not hearing a response from Alex, he turned to see that he was continuing in the direction Grace had pointed. "Odd," he said, looking back up into the tree. "You'd think that a fall from that height would have broken his bones or something."

"Yeah," Grace commented standing up. "But, then again, it is Alex. He's received worse blows from the bullies at school. To him, it probably just felt like falling out of bed."

"Maybe, but still…"

"You're probably just overthinking it, Simon," Grace said walking past him and towards Alex. "Come on, if we want to find out where we are, then standing around isn't going to do nothing." Simon started following but turned around for just a second to look back up at where Alex had fallen from.

"Am I overthinking it," Simon said silently to himself before turning back around to follow the others. After watching Simon walk a couple of steps away, Nathan looked up into the tree to see where the branch had broken from. It was rather high up and definitely looked like a fall that would, in fact, break a bone or two. After examining the tree for a while longer, Nathan turned back around to look at the group, but they were nowhere in sight, and neither was the stream or any other part of the field that was visible. Nathan was back in the dark room he was in before.

"Were those the first humans to enter this world," Nathan asked.

"Yes," The voice said. "The one wearing the hood was Maia's brother."

"Alex?"

"Correct."

"Are you somehow connected to him?"

"You could say we share a strong bond."

"Then… who exactly are you? You don't sound like Grace, and you for sure don't sound like Sam."

"No," the voice said with a chuckle. "For now, I shall just give you my name."

"And your name is?"

"Susan."

"Susan… That's a beautiful name." Nathan was expecting to hear a thank you or something but didn't. In fact, Susan didn't respond at all. "Susan? Are you still there?" Nathan then thought he felt a pebble or something land on his head. Touching his head where he thought he felt the pebble, he looked up, but he didn't see anything except for a faint light. He then heard a faint rumble which caused the light above to flicker and a couple more pebbles to fall onto his face. Something was happening outside of the dream.


End file.
